Giza: The Land of Light and Darkness
by snowflakexx
Summary: Life settles as Kovu and Kiara become the new rulers of the Pride Lands. Mufasa - the great king is watching over them. Two young sisters roll into the territory, adopted by Kovu and Kiara. The cubs grow up, destined to discover the truth of their biological parents. What lies for the future of these lands?
1. Chapter 1

_ Chapter 1: "I'm on my way!"_

Danira had to leave now, for the safety of her cub. She heard the Pride Lands was a good place to raise cubs and so she would head there and give birth to her unborn cub, who yet hadn't a home.

"We're almost there, my child." she stated, looking forward as she walked. It was a week's journey and had a few nights ahead of her, yet she hadn't any water or food. She was on her own, she couldn't hunt. Danira was rather pretty; she had cerulean blue eyes and it was possible her cub was to have them, too. She was creamy though her mate was dark and grey; a rare color amongst the lions.

She had been travelling for seven days and she was very weak. "I cannot fail." Danira said. Before the birth of this cub, Danira had another cub named Namiya to which this cub died of starvation. Danira left her old pride, a pride called 'The Arosen Plains.' The Arosen Plains were given this name because there were so many hils; barely any flat surface - which didn't attract many herds so there was barely any food for that pride. This was the reason why Danira left. Others also considered this as a Forest Pride as it had many forests - great for hiding.

Though Danira was the Queen, she left anyway. Her mate was the strong and powerful king, whose kingdom was soon to be abandoned by the rest of his pride. He wanted to make sure all of the pride left to safety first before he left, then he would go over to Danira in the Pride Lands - if she made it.

Danira approached The Grass Walls, a place where the buffalo would stay if they approached near the Pride Lands; the place where Danira was determined to raise her child.

There were many buffalo and the young lioness couldn't resist. "I'll hunt just one.. just one and I'm off to the Pride Lands. What could happen? There's probably calves and wounded ones.. what could happen?" But some could happen, something very dangerous yet she didn't know it. Lionesses weren't suppose to hunt when expecting but there was nobody to hunt for her. It wasn't like a buffalo would approach her a say: "Hi! I'm full of meat, would you like to eat me?"

She moved quietly, yet quickly and prepared for the choice. There seemed to be very few calves and they were all surrounded by tough buffalo. The leader of the herd had spotted her and moved in for the attack. Danira didn't notice, for she was preparing to pounce onto a wounded one alone on the side.

She suddenly felt something on her back. It felt very sharp and cold. Almost felt like metal - to a human. What was it?

* * *

This is a new story somebody requested me to write and I'm glad that person did. I do keep my promises and I do read all the reviews! Please post a review; tell me what you think! It's very detailed because I spent some time on it, but I enjoyed writing it!

Characters

Danira - isn't _exactly _my character in this story. She belongs to someone called FabulousMarony (the person who requested this story). Danira was from a Pride : A forest Pride which didn't have a name yet so I decided to add a name (The Arosen Plains). She was the queen along with her mate, Anara (who I didn't mention yet because this is just the beginning but the next chapter will mention that.) Danira had three cubs before the cub she is expecting and they were all Simba's age when Mufasa died.

Anara - Anara is also FabulousMarony's character. He is the mate and King of The Arosen Plains. I decided to make him responsible by making sure all his pride left first - since there was no food. He is powerful and strong and grey. Danira was the only character in this chapter since this was too much to take in, but Chapter 2 will mention more about Danira's family.

On the bit that says : It wasn't like a buffalo would approach her a say: "Hi! I'm full of meat, would you like to eat me?", I kind of threw that bit in, just to add a bit of humor. Maybe in Chapter 3, Danira's new cub will be born because Chapter 2 will be about the buffalo and Danira's family and her journey.. etc.. but stay tuned! Chapter 2 may be tomorrow, perhaps Saturday or the day after.. but school starts on Monday so I may not be posting chapter's then. If not, maybe during the week or on Friday/ Weekends.. so stay tuned. Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

_The Pride__Lands_

Danira felt a sharp pain in her back. She roared and cried in agony. Once the young lioness turned around, she found the mature buffalo leader's horn pierced into her back. The massive buffalo called his pride and they began to flee, stuffing their massive hoofs into the beautiful grass that swayed.

The place was empty, now and Danira felt she was near death. "I.. must.. go.." she muttered. The creamy feline pushed herself, she had to get to the Pride Lands. She was in pain, but she'd be in much more pain after the birth of her cub. After approximately two days, Danira approached the Pride Lands. Butterflies flew in every direction, herds took their place in the Savannah, elephants bathed in the watering hole and there lay a great rock right at the back.

Danira moved forward, her belly large and heavy. She could feel it, now. Her cub would be born in less than four days. She pushed herself, again, galloping and charging to the great rock.

There was a crowd of lionesses, a male and of course the king and queen. The king approached her with a snarl.

"Who are you? State your business here." the king snarled. His mate seemed to be more comforting.

"Kovu! Don't edge her, she needs to rest. Look at that scar on her back.. and her belly? What if she's expecting a cub." she turned her head to Danira. "Come, you shall rest in peace inside our cave, Pride Rock."

The queen helped Danira inside. As the wounded lioness lay on the cave floor, she smiled at the queen. "Thank you.. thank you for making me comfortable."

"My pleasures... now, if you would be so kind, what brought you to the Pride Lands?" the queen asked Danira.

"My old Pride hadn't any food and my last cub died of starvation. I'm expecting a cub and I can't bear for that to happen, again. My firend told me a Pride Lands was a good place, so I journeyed here."

"And... the scar?" the king chimed in, glancing the massive two marks on her spine.

"I was wounded by a buffalo on the way here." Danira replied.

"Poor you... Kovu, go and get Rafiki!" the queen demanded.

"I'm Danira, what are your names?"

"Oh, my apologies, I'm Queen Kiara and this is my mate, Kovu." smiled Kiara.

After a few minutes, a baboon entered the cave, a stick clutched in his fist. He pulled on a face and examined Danira.

"Your cub will arrive in a few days, but it is possible you may not survive. Your wounded back will cause you some trouble, but your cub will be fine." he stated. Kovu nodded and the ape left. Soon, another lion and lioness arrived.

"Who are you?" one with red mane snarled.

"Father! She is Danira! She is part of our Pride now, she's expecting a cub and she's been wounded by buffalo. Rafiki says she might not make it." Kiara protested at her father.

"Oh, poor you. You must be scared. What's your name?" asked a beige lioness. She was rather pretty; blue eyes and a pretty face also very kind.

"I..I'm Danira." Danira shivered.

"I'm Nala and this is my husband Simba. Nice to meet you. Just to let you know, our home is your home." the beige lioness replied.

"Thank you."

Just then, a tanned lioness ran in. Her eyes were a piercing bluish-purple and she had a long tuft on her forehead.

"Who is this lioness?" she asked.

"This, Vitani, is Danira. She is now a member of our Pride." explained Simba who was almost an elder. He had streaks of grey on his mane and his fur was too. Nala's white nose gradient had turned into a light grey; this signaled she was getting old.

"Oh. You just let her in like that?" Vitani snarled. She was irritated and she didn't know why. It took a battle to let her into the Pride Lands, a battle in which her mother was lost in - or so she thought.

"Vitani, we let you in just like that.. remember? It was a year ago." stated Kiara, slightly offended by her comment.

"Vitani.. calm down. Are you saying we're not good at defending our Pride? We've defended this Pride since Mohatu ruled which was many years ago. Yet here we stand, ruling this Pride." Simba said, calm yet angry.

"Um.. I think I need to speak with my sister.." said Kovu, barging his sister out in a dignified manner.

"Oh, I don't mean to cause any harm. If you want me to leave.." Danira was cut off by Nala.

"No, darling. You need to stay here. Your cub could be arriving soon, as Rafiki said." Nala pressed Danira's shoulders down with her muzzle.

_What a sweet family; apart from someone not wanting me to stay, everything is fine._

* * *

So, what did you think? This was chapter 2! Next part, Danira's cub will be born but also something very tragic as you all now know :'(

But thank you for reading! All the new characters introduced here (e.g. Kovu, Kiara, Simba, Nala, Rafiki..etc..) here are made from disney - apart from Danira - Please Review! Chapter 3 may be posted later this afternoon or tomorrow.

Please checkout some of my other stories. This was very detailed and like I said, I do spend time writing this and some other stories. I'm very proud of it! :D

Stay tuned for chapter 3! :3


	3. Chapter 3

After three days, Danira and Kiara were really good friends. Danira was also improving her relationship with Kovu and Simba, too. She was just another lioness in the Pride to Vitani, and that angered her, that she got the most attention yet she wasn't even royalty. The young lioness decided to speak to Danira, in hope that everything would work out, but not today. Maybe tomorrow.

Danira's cub would be due in two days; she didn't have much time. One morning, after breakfast, her and Kiara were sat on the perch of Pride Rock, talking.

"I can't believe I'm really .. dying. I should have just left the buffalo alone." Danira sighed, tears falling from her eyes. "I won't even get to see my cub!"

Kiara felt sad, depressed and disturbed. "Don't worry, you'll look down to her from the heavens. But who are you planning on leaving your cub with?" she asked.

"I.. I don't know. But maybe you... and Kovu?" Danira asked. She was heartbroken and she had been through a lot. Not only would she not get to see her husband again, but she also had to trust Kiara. Kiara knew she had Danira's trust.

_'I won't let you down!' _she thought courageously.

Kovu, Nala and Simba approached the two.

"I can't believe you're going," sighed Nala, "You'll always be in our hearts." the two lionesses hugged each other.

"Thank you. I plan on leaving my cub in your hands, Kiara. Please." Danira was pleading.

"What? How can you-" Kovu didn't seem to think this was a good idea.

"Kovu.." Simba consoled the young lion.

"I will take care of your cub, Danira. I know it's a big commitment, but I'll take that chance." said Kiara, swallowing hard afterwards. Not only did she promise to care for the life of her best friend's cub, but also her trust to Danira was very strong and she couldn't let that fall.

Vitani was at the waterhole, dipping a claw into the river and disturbing its peaceful flow. She gave a sigh, a long sigh.

_'I have been quite rude to her, lately. She's expecting a cub but she's come from nowhere! But.. her disease is fatal. Does she even have a disease? I need to speak to her.'_

The young lioness charged back to Pride Rock, at full speed. She had so many questions to ask Danira, yet she didn't trust her _yet._ But she'd still apologize.

* * *

After a few minutes, Kovu took Kiara to go and do her hunting sessions; she was improving quickly and would soon be able to lead the whole hunting party. Simba was talking to Zazu, Timon and Pumbaa whilst taking a walk at the stream. Nala was lounging with Sarabi and Sarafina - as usual and Danira lay in the cave, trying herself out.

"Danira?" she heard a voice and immediately turned around to see who it was.

"If you're here to mock me, just go ahead. My life's ruined, I'm going to die, I won't see my husband - who will soon journey here, not knowing I'm dying, I won't see my cub and you also hate me now. I've ruined my life, just by chasing away buffalo!" Danira cried. She was in emotional pain, pain only others her age would understand.

"I.. I'm not here to mock you. I'm here to apologize. I've been really mean to you lately and.. and It wasn't fair of me. The reason why I was mad was because my mother died in a battle.. a year ago. She wanted to kill the late king, Simba because she believed he killed Scar; Simba's evil uncle." Vitani sat down next to Danira and continued. "I never knew Scar well, but everyone said he was cruel. I refused to believe that.. but then I found out the truth which was why I joined the Pride Landers. I was tired of battle."

"What happened next?" Danira's curiosity pulled her deeper into the conversation.

"My mother also refused to believe Scar killed Simba. Instead she thought the complete opposite. She didn't get a chance to feel love. She was never loved, at times she'd tell me about her past.. She died without feeling loved, nobody tried to help her or invite her into the Pride, only at the last minute when she was to fall into water and drown. That's why I've been so protective. Others these days have the opportunity to easily be accepted into the Pride Lands, to prove their loyalty to the Pride."

"Oh. I'm sorry.. I didn't know." Danira was shocked, never had she heard a story as depressing as this one.

"No, _I'm_ sorry. Youdidn't know. Can you forgive me? I want to be your friend. But I feel bad now." Vitani huffed. She was crying, crying tears of joy that she had apologized.

Vitani very rarely apologized, she only apologized twice: Right Now, and during the battle of the Outsiders and Pride Landers.

"Yes. We're friends now." Danira smiled and the two embraced.

* * *

In The Arosen Plains, Anara was standing proudly on his perch, breathing heavily. A lioness named Sukari approached the king.

"King Anara? Are you going to lead the hunting, today?" she asked. In those lands, the queen or king had to lead the Pride but Anara had decided to abandon this rule, as he missed his mate far too much.

"No, please, Sukari. Can you lead the hunting party today?"

"Yes, my king." the brown lioness replied and went to rally the other lionesses.

Anara was a strongly built male. He was strong and majestic and powerful; he was hard to defeat. Anara was also a very responsible lion, making sure his Pride was comfortable.

Most of his Pride had left now and there were only five or six left.

Anara remembered when Danira had lost her cub, Namiya.

_Flashback..._

_The proud queen lay in the cave, the cub at her arms. It didn't move, nor did it squeal._

_"Namiya! Namiya, wake up! Anara, what's wrong with my cub?" Danira yelled. Anara pushed the cub with his nose._

_"It's dead, Danira. I'm so sorry.." the king replied to his mate._

_"No.." _

_The Pride took the young cub and buried her behind the great rock, where Anara and his Queen stayed for hours. After hours of crying, Queen Danira's eyes were a fiery red._

_"We need to get inside to get some sleep, Danira. She's gone but we'll visit her tomorrow." Anara said, pulling his lioness inside._

_End of Flashback..._

"Everything will be fine, what could happen?" Anara said those last words, before going off to do some kingly stuff.

* * *

So this was chapter 3! Sorry, I didn't post the birth of the cub, here! But the next part will definitely have the newborn cub. There was too much to take in and it didn't seem like the right time.. But please rate and review!

Characters

Sukari - Sukari is a member of Danira's old Pride and she is very close to the king. Sukari helps the king out, with his needs and the Pride. You might just consider her the second queen. Sukari is also my character, she is a dark brown lioness with freckles and green eyes. She has a pride lander's nose, a black one and is very good. She's almost like a female Scar!

Every character seen here is from Disney, except from Danira, Anara and Sukari!

Thanks for reading! And, Vitani will be a bit stubborn throughout this sequence but as it nears the end, she'll get better. Hope you liked it!


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: "Tragic and Happiness."_

The two days came quickly. One afternoon, Kiara, Danira and Vitani were lounging in the shade.

"I'm glad you two are friends." said Kiara, smiling at her sister-in-law and her best friend.

"Yeah." agreed Vitani, smiling back. Danira was still a little upset that she would die, but she was even happier she had such a great friend to look after her cub.

"I was thinking about going to the waterhole. Do you guys want to come?" asked Danira, stepping off of her rock.

"Sure." agreed Kiara, also stepping off of her rock.

"I hate to be a party popper, but I'm not going!" replied Vitani, feeling the fur on her chest.

"Oh, come on, Vitani!" Kiara giggled. "You need air.. do you want to be here all alone with the other females? Or with anyone you don't really get along wit-"

"Okay! Okay! I guess I _could_ use some fresh air."

"Great!" smiled Danira. And with that, the three lionesses journeyed to the waterhole. Once they reached the waterhole, the three lionesses were satisfied. Their throats no longer moaned for water.

"I guess we should head back now." said Vitani, eager to get back.

"Can't we just lay here and talk? Just for a few minutes?" Danira pleaded.

"Yeah, I would love a good chat!" Kiara agreed.

_'Fine, at least I not surrounded by miserable lionesses.' _thought Vitani, she had to give in.

"Fine!" she yelled, laying down on the hot grass. "Yikes! This grass is hot!"

Her friends chuckled and laughed.

"Oh, Vitani! It's good to have you around for humor." Danira said. Suddenly, she felt pain. "It's coming! The cub's coming!"

Vitani and Kiara rushed the pained lioness back to Pride Rock. She was then sealed with Rafiki and only Nala, Kiara and Vitani were allowed in.

"I feel sorry for her." said one lioness. "This is our last moment with her,"

"I know." agreed another. "I would scream if that happened to me."

Kiara could help but cry. "Mother, I'll miss her." she cried into Nala's fur.

"She'll be alright. She'll be in the heavens, watching us," Nala comforted her daughter. Simba and Kovu sulked, so did the other lionesses; some cried.

After two hours of birth, Rafiki finally came out with a newborn cub in his arms. Kiara, Vitani and Nala bolted in to see the lioness near death.

"Please take care of her." Danira coughed at her friends. "I love you guys."

"We will."

"We love you, too." said Kiara. They didn't 'love' each other as mates; they loved each other like best friends.

The cub had sandy fur and cerulean blue eyes, just like Danira.

"She's beautiful," said Nala, almost in tears.

"My husband, Anara will visit you.. tell him I love him.. and that you'll take care of the cub." said Danira closing her eyes and falling into the peaceful endless sleep.

* * *

In Anara's Pride, Anara was journeying his way to The Pride Lands. He didn't know about his wife's death.

"I'm going to have a new cub!" he was happy about having another cub. "A new heir!"

He came across The Grass Walls, where his mate was wounded by buffalo. There were two blood marks on the ground; they were Danira's but Anara didn't think they were Danira's.

He finally came across The Pride Lands, seeing the lions of Pride Rock right at the foot of the massive kopje, mourning the loss of Danira. Kiara realized who it was and came running up to him, Kovu and Vitani on each of her sides.

"Are you the Queen of these lands?" he asked Kiara.

"Y-Yes." Kiara couldn't speak properly, for her voice sounded all sad and broken.

"Do you know where Danira is? She was suppose to arrive here and give birth to a cub."

"I'm so sorry to say this.." Kiara began, but Vitani finished her sentence for her.

"But Danira is gone..." Vitani said, lowering her head.

Anara's eyes widened. His blue eyes turned dark and sad. Never did he feel so depressed.

* * *

D: I had to stop and cry a few times whilst writing this :'( But.. *sniffle* here's chapter 4.

Next *sniffle* ... next chapter is... arriving soon! The only happiness in this is that the cub is here...

Stay tuned.. *sniffle*. Please... review :'( D:

Thank you for reading...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Kiara and the cub.

"I'm sorry, what?" Anara asked, fuming with sadness and depression.

"She didn't make it through the birth. On the way here, she told me that she was wounded by buffalo and that caused problems. Our doctor said that the buffalo pain and the birth pain would-" Kiara was interrupted by Vitani.

"It would cause a lot of pain altogether," Vitani finished the sentence. "And so, she didn't make it."

Kovu rolled his eyes. "But she told me and Kiara, here, to look after the cub."

Anara's throat was hurting, tears wriggled out of his eyes and he began roaring. "DANIRA! NO!" He collapsed to the ground, drawing the rest of the Pride's attention. Chatters and whispers filled the air. Simba pulled Kovu to the side.

"What's happening?" he asked, curious.

"Danira's husband came.. to make sure she was okay.. and-"

"Okay.. we all know why." Simba sighed and walked over to the rest of the pride.

"Please, she's up in the heavens.. watching you. If you want to stay here and see your cub-" Kiara consoled but was interrupted by the mad grey lion.

"NO! I wanted to see the cub in Danira's arms... I have one thing to say." he began. "Take care of my cub.. please take care of my cub! I must go back..." With that, the lion turned on his back paws and ran towards the direction he came in.

"Poor guy.." sighed Vitani. Sarabi came over and nuzzled Kiara.

"You did everything you could." she whispered to her grand-daughter.

"Thanks, grandma." she replied. Sarafina came over and nuzzled her grand-daughter also.

"You'll be a great mother." she says.

"Thanks." and with that, the queen walked in to find the cub asleep, in its mother's lifeless paws. Her eyes were still closed and Kiara picked her up by the scruff of her neck. "I'll take care of you, my daughter." she said.

The young queen walked over to the cave corner and sat with her adoptive cub in her arms. Danira's body lay there but soon Kovu and Simba came and picked it up, taking it and burying it under a tree full of flowers. Nala and Vitani stayed with Kiara and the new cub.

"What are you going to name it?" asked Nala, admiring the cub with a smile, yet sad that a pride member had passed away.

"She's pretty." complimented Vitani.

"I'll wait until Kovu gets back. It _is _his cub too," Kiara replied.

"Whether he likes it or not. I'll make my brother like it!" Vitani giggled.

"It's a girl, by the way." added Kiara, looking down at the cub.

"How do you know?" Nala asked her daughter. "Did Danira tell you?" Kiara nodded.

There would be so much in the life of this cub. After a few minutes, Kovu and Simba returned with the rest of the Pride - who crowded around the cub once they were inside.

"It's so cute!" they said.

"What's the gender?"

"What's its name?" All these questions shot at Kiara like rain falling from the sky. Nala and Vitani helped her answer. Nala tried to help her daughter by leading the Pride away.

"I think it's time to go hunting!" she stated, disappointing the group. She and the pride walked off, to find some zebra and antelope. But soon, it would be hard since the buffalo were making their way to the Pride Lands and so the herds grew less everyday.

Kovu walked over to Kiara and Vitani with Simba.

"I think I'll go check on Zazu. You can come with me, Vitani." said Simba, trying to give Kovu and Kiara time to themselves.

"I most certainly will." Vitani gulped. She felt uncomfortable around Simba and she was still guilty for taking sides with her mother.

"What shall we name her, Kovu?" asked Kiara, once Simba and Vitani left.

"I don't know.." Kovu shrugged. He felt confident about caring about this cub, but not _too _much.

"How about.. Nieera?"

"Suits her perfectly!" Kovu said, nuzzling Kiara. "Nieera..." he looked down to his new cub as Kiara gave it a lick

* * *

So this is chapter 5. The story may become less depressing - for now - but Nieera is the new cub's name. Please review! Hope you liked it! Chapter 6 may come tomorrow. Starting from Monday, I may not be posting as many chapters because of school and study. *I know, so annoying* but I'll try to if my parents let me. I will most definitely post chapters on Friday and the weekend, though.

Characters

Nieera - Nieera is Danira and Anara's cub that lost her other sister. But you will be shocked to find out something about that sister! Nieera has sandy fur - kind of like a mixture of Anara and Danira's fur since her father is grey and her mother is a sandy-creamy color. She is Kovu and Kiara's adopted cub and possibly the next heir to the Pride Lands!

Thank you for reading! Review please! Hope you liked it! Next chapter is coming soon!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Mommy.

Over the past few weeks, Nieera had grown up. She was best friends with Shani's son, Niobe. Niobe was kind, joyful, naive.. just like Nieera. Kiara and Shani had taken them to the waterhole to play but because of her new cub, Kiara had less hunting lessons.

Nieera and Niobe was splashing around in the water, giggling and laughing.

"Look! Your nose is wet!" laughed Nieera.

"Oh, shush! Your nose is going to be wet, pretty soon too."

Kiara was sat a rock, opposite her friend, Shani.

"They've grown up so fast," stated Shani. "Are you planning on telling her about Danira?"

Kiara rested her head on her paws. "Not anytime soon. She needs to grow up a little first. But.. but I might."

After a few minutes of discussing a new discussion, Shani had an idea. "How about we bethroll Niobe and Nieera?"

"That's an excellent plan... I like it! Let's bethroll them." Kiara agreed.

"Mommy? What's be..bitroud?" asked Nieera, trying to pronounce the word.

"Zazu will explain. But I think it's time to go home, now. You need to dry up and what if daddy's waiting?" replied the queen.

"Yes, Niobe. You too. It's time for your hunting lesson, then your nap." Shani told her son.

"Uh oh! Speaking of hunting lesson, I completely forgot about my hunting lessons!" gasped the peachy lioness.

"Oh, don't worry, Kiara. You can leave Nieera with me, go on." said Shani, comforting her friend. She liked taking care of Nieera; it wasn't a battle to bathe her like it was to bathe Niobe and she was jolly and playful.

"Thanks, Shani. You're a life saver!" smiled Kiara, before dashing back to Pride Rock.

"Mother, can we stay a bit longer?" asked Niobe. Shani rolled her eyes.

"Alright, cubs. Go on." Some water splashed on Shani's head, making her entirely wet. "But just for a few minutes!" she yelled as they couldn't hear them. Shani was a rather caring mother and lovely lioness. She had a pale peachy color and a pink nose, her eyes were green and her toes weren't colored.

* * *

Down in The Arosen Plains, Anara had chosen Sukari as his queen, and soon she would give birth to his off-spring. It was very unlikely that anything would happen to Sukari's cubs; she was powerful, beautiful and strong. Her belly hadn't begun to show just yet, but there was a small baby bump.

"What would you name your cub if it was a girl?" asked a pale lioness, sitting across from her and smiling.

"I don't know.. but I'll come up with a nice name." replied Sukari, giving a nice smile.

Anara was out patrolling the borders of a territory for the safety of the cub(s) but when it was born, they would leave and find a good home for themselves. He couldn't help but think about Danira.

He remembered her looks, her smiles, when she was mad at him, when she had her last cub and when they first met.

* * *

So this was chapter 6! Chapter 7 will be shocking, because something will be revealed about the dead sister - she came out stillborn; but did she survive?

Thanks for reading, hope you liked it! Please rate and review!

Characters

Shani - a pale peachy color, pink nose and green eyes. Shani is also FabulousMarony's character. She is the lioness that glares at Kovu when he's being exiled on the high rock. She's loving, kind, a great mother and a great friend. She was Kiara's best friend as a cub and daughter of Dainty - Nala's best friend.

Niobe - Niobe is also FabulousMarony's character. He is Shani's son and Nieera's betrothal. He is a tanned color with coffee colored hair tuft on the top of his head. He had amber eyes and a creamy underbelly. Niobe is kind, joyful, naive just like Nieera.

Stay tuned for chapter 7 or 8; maybe this afternoon. For information about when I'll be posting, please visit my profile. Thanks! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - A surprise.

Shani had taken the cubs back to Pride Rock whilst Kiara was still at her hunting lessons.

"Hey grandma!" said Nieera as she pranced around Nala's legs joyfully. "Where's grandpa? He promised me a story!"

Nala chuckled and picked Nieera by the scruff of her neck and walked over to where Shani was sitting. She lay down and began bathing Nieera playfully.

"Grandpa's out right now. But he'll return. He just went to see Zazu." she replied.

"Zazu?" Niobe gasped.

"Yes. He's my best friend and daddy's ... uh.. what was the word?" Nieera turned her head to Nala.

"Majordomo." she replied. After slipping out of her grandmother's arms, Nieera ran to Niobe and the two began play fighting.

"Hey Nala." said Shani, smiling at her aunt.

"Hey, Shani. What's going on today?"

"The most exciting thing ever! Me and Kiara have bethrolled Nieera and Niobe!" Shani squealed. She was very excited about it.

"That's great! I'm so happy for them." Nala beamed. "So, is Kiara going to tell Nieera about Danira?" The cubs ran back in, squeezing themselves into the conversation.

"Who's Danira?" asked Niobe, Nieera agreed with him. The two cubs tilted their heads and put on a confused face.

"Nobody, hun. Just... just a distant friend." replied Shani. Just then Simba returned and the two cubs ran to him.

"Hey grandpa!" cried Nieera as she ran.

"Grandpa! Will you tell us the story?" asked Niobe. He was also Simba's grandson in a way. Since Simba was Shani's uncle. Nala and Simba weren't Shani's straight aunt and uncle, but they were kind of. They were so close so they just considered it.

"Yes, Niobe. Let's go and sit over there." Simba said, leading the cubs to the back to the back of the cave; the darkest place.

After a while, the cubs fell asleep and Kiara and Kovu returned.

"Hey everyone. What'd we miss?" asked Kovu, stepping into the conversation.

"Nothing much. But the cubs are asleep." Simba grinned. Kiara walked in and gave her daughter a lick. It was night and the rest of the Pride were beginning to enter the cave.

The lionesses were all scattered around the cave floor; in the their usual places. Everyone was sleeping soundly but Kiara couldn't sleep.

"I have to tell Nieera." she muttered as she stepped out of the cave. Something came tumbling, it looked like a cub. It was covered in dust. The dust disguised her beautiful coat, but that could soon be taken care of with a bath.

_'No way.' _thought Kiara as she stared at the cub. The cub looked exactly the same as Nieera, though it looked a bit older; maybe six weeks older. The cub shivered and sneezed.

"Mother?" the cub shivered. Kiara's heart thumped. She couldn't abandon this cub - not in this state. She picked up the young cub and walked inside, laying it between her and Kovu - next to Nieera. The cub fell asleep, snoring quietly and wriggling. It was warm.

"Goodnight, young cub. I'll bath you and give you food tomorrow." Kiara said, laying her head so she could sleep.

* * *

Okay, so this is Chapter 7. Please review! Hope you liked it! *Think - this has something to do with Nieera's sister.* - What could it be? Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Dawn approached and Nieera was the first one to wake up. She wasn't woken up completely - she was still very sleepy. She limped out of the den and once outside and seeing the beautiful sunrise, she was fully awake.

The young cub glanced over, seeing elephants and giraffes in the distance and knowing one day this beautiful land would be hers.

"Wow..." this was the only word she could truly say to express how beautiful this sunset really was. She heard a familiar voice. The voice of a male cub and once she recognized who it was, she was pinned - belly down. "Niobe!" she snapped, angrily. Nieera rubbed some of the dust off of her beautiful sandy coat and stared at Niobe angrily.

"Sorry.." Niobe gave a toothy smile. "What were you doin'?" he trotted over and sat next to the princess, glancing over past the rocky kopje and down to the world below.

"Watching the sunset. But I'm done now. I'm waiting for mom or dad to let me leave the cave." said Nieera, releasing her smile. "They said I was allowed to go out _alone _today."

"You don't mean without me, do you?"

"No, I mean.. without parents! They're always telling me what to do.. where to not go and-" she was cut off. And when she was, she pulled on a grumpy face.

"Yeah! My mother does the same!" Niobe agreed, smiling and trotting back into the cave. Kiara woke up and picked up the cub she had found last night.

"Good morning, young one." she told the cub, picking it up and walking outside.

"Good morning, Mother." replied the cub.

"Who's that?" asked Niobe, following Kiara's legs outside.

"Yeah! Get away from my mommy!" said Nieera, jealousy rising inside of her.

"This is Nieera's new sister."

"But.. but you didn't give birth!" Nieera said, running up to the dusty cub.

"Who told you that?" asked Kiara, shocked that her young daughter would know such things.

"Daddy." replied the cub, patting Kiara. Kiara rolled her eyes and bent down to the dusted cub, bathing it patiently.

"What about my bath!?" roared Nieera, barging her mother.

"Grandma or Vitani will bathe you, today."

Shani walked out with Nala and Simba, smiling at the sight of Kiara and the two cubs.

"Morning." they said, yawning all at the same time.

"Mommy!" said Niobe, running up to his mother and ploughing his head into her leg.

"Hello, Niobe. Ready for your hunting lesson?"

"He has hunting lessons?" asked Simba, surprised.

"Yes... he's got to learn to hunt at a young age. I heard they're more flexible when young." chuckled Shani, walking her cub down the slope. Nala also chuckled, seeing her husband's look. Sarabi, Sarafina and Kovu walked out.

"Who's this cub?" asked Kovu, shocked to see a different cub in his Pride.

"Can I go play now? On my own?" asked Nieera, butting into the conversation.

"Yes." said Kiara, nodding her head. With that, Nieera pranced off, happily jumping and running. Kiara gave a deep sigh and looked to Kovu. "I found this cub at the bottom of Pride Rock yesterday. It looked worried, sick and cold so I decided to take her in. And, she called me 'mommy'."

"Another cub? Kia-"

"No, Kovu. We're the king and queen and we needed an heir months ago. I'm taking in this cub. I'm ready to make a big commitment. We take great care of Nieera.. so what's one more?"

Nala and Simba nodded, proud of their daughter for sticking up for herself and being generous by helping other cubs.

"Puh! Fine. Don't come to me when we have too much cubs! Remember, these aren't ours and you know you want your own cubs!" yelled Kovu, before turning off and walking to do his own stuff.

Kiara sighed deeply, letting the cub follow her into the cave. She stopped to speak to Sarabi and Sarafina. "What am I going to do?" she asked, almost crying yet worried.

"Believe." said Sarabi smiling warmly to which Kiara smiled back.

"What a husband he is. Don't worry, Kiara. Everything will work out." said Sarafina.

* * *

So this was chapter 8. Kovu is a bit sensitive with cubs. Next chapter will be having Kovu and Kiara's problems! Please review! Thanks for reading! Check my profile for info about when I'll be posting! :D


	9. Chapter 9

Kiara and the cub walked into the cave, seeing Kovu and Vitani.

"Uh.. darling.. can you go outside and stay with Sarabi, Sara, Simba and Nala?" asked Kiara, nudging her cub.

"Anything for you mommy!" said the cute cub, running out. Her coat was nice and clean, she was a dark sand color. Her eyes were an emerald green, her claws were always extended - unlike Nieera's - she had a small tuft on her head and a bushy black tail.

"Who's that cub?" asked Vitani, a smile on her face.

"Oh, I found her last night and she needed a place to stay. Hope that's okay with you." said Kiara, remembering how angry Vitani was from the beginning. Kovu turned his head to the wall, sighing a deep sigh of disappointment.

"Well.. she is a cub.. so okay. I'll go and see if there's any hunting that needs to be done." said Vitani, standing up and walking outside the cave.

"Kovu?" as his name slipped from her lips, the young male looked over to her - his long mane swishing.

"Kiara, I don't want to talk about this."

"Kovu! You need to listen!" Kiara said forcefully. Kovu simply ignored her and made his way for the exit. Kiara ran to him and blocked her, a roar escaping her throat. "Kovu! What did you expect me to do? Leave a cold cub out? You're not even ready to have cubs with me! I know you're not ready for _that_! But I know you're ready for cubs! We need an heir! You're the king... an..and you shouldn't be acting like this!" she snapped.

"I'm not ready for cubs! You can't just force me into keeping in someone else's cubs!"

"Kovu! This is Danira's cub, Nieera! This cub needs a home! Why would you be so careless?"

"At least give this cub to Vitani!"

"No! Because I love this cub, a lot! I love Nieera, too! And... if you're not going to accept these cubs, then what's the point in you being king? You're so stubborn, I swear!" and with that, Kiara ran out, only to be caught by her daughters and the rest of her family. She left Kovu to his thoughts.

"Kiara!" Nala chased after her.

"What's wrong with that kid?" asked Sarafina, annoyed Kovu would be so cruel to her grand-daughter.

"They need time. They're under a lot of stress."

"What's going on, grandpa?" asked Nieera, standing under Simba's feet.

"What's going on?" asked Shani, seeing Nala chase after Kiara and the rest of the Pride surrounding.

"It's Kiara and her freakin' husband!" Sarafina snarled, not at Shani, but at the thought of Kovu. Vitani dashed in at once, confronting her brother.

"I knew that lion couldn't be trusted!" cried a lioness.

* * *

Back at Timon's home, he was busy with his family. Enjoying the sun and visiting their 'beach'.

"Hey, Timon?"

"What Pumbaa?"

"How do you think things are going back at Pride Rock?" asked Pumbaa, circling his hoof on the ground.

"I bet they're having fun without us." said Timon, continuing to sip on his coconut beverage. He twisted his feet, drawing his finger up to the sun and drawing an imaginary smiley face. "Yep. This is the life." he said, taking another sip.

"Timon!"

"Yes, Ma?" asked Timon, annoyingly. To him, she was annoying. She was always calling him when he was enjoying his bugs, at his 'beach', playing with Pumbaa or enjoying himself.

"Uncle Max wants you!" she cried. The young meerkat walked droopily to the old meerkat and the warthog behind him.

"How's my lil' man? Haven't seen you in a while."

"Uh... Uncle Max? I was here with you all this time. I came here after Kiara became queen and I haven't returned ever since." said Timon, rolling his eyes. "Actually, I'm going back today. Nice knowin' ya!" said Timon, picking up a leaf and pretending it was his bag. He flipped it so it was hung like a school bag - though it had some grub in it - and began walking with Pumbaa.

He walked into her mother. She had her hands on her hips and she was pulling that angry face. _'Oh, Come on!' _he thought.

"You're not going without a hug!" she said pulling her son close, to which he sighed in relief.

Then the two companions set off to Pride Rock.

* * *

In the Arosen Plains, Sukari had given birth to a cub named Giza. He was named this because his eyes were a dark brown. Giza could barely walk but he had a mixture of brown and grey in his fur. He had freckles and his claws were out. Soon, he'd be a strong lion just like Anara.

"Look, Anara! He's walking!" cried Sukari with a smile. Her smile evaporated as she saw her king's look. "What's wrong?"

"I miss her." he sighed, walking out of the den. "I'll see if the hunting needs to be done."

"I'm your mate now! Are you sure you're okay? The Pride left some time ago. Don't you mean you're going to find us a home?"

"Oh! Yeah.. I'll go find us a home." said Anara, walking out.

* * *

So this was chapter 9. Some of you may hate Kovu! But It'll work out! Stubborn siblings (Kovu and Vitani!) Please Review! Thanks for reading! Next chapter may be on Saturday!

Characters

Giza - "Dark" - The son of Sukari and Anara and future King of The Arosen Plains. He is a bit of a coward, kind, naive and funny. He loves meeting new friends and hates fights/quarrels. He is the half-brother of Nieera.

Next chapter will reveal who this new cub of Kiara's is! Stay tuned. There's also a risk that Kovu may quit being king, but I'll try to get him back in if I get him out!


	10. Chapter 10

Nala chased her daughter into a small rocky cave, where they were surrounded by large trees and branches. Rafiki's tree was spotted a few miles away - it was far but you could still see it.

"Kiara?" the youth turned her head only to find her mother's sky blue eyes filled with peace and worry.

"I.. I tried to confront him and he.. he doesn't w..want cubs." Kiara sniffed, receiving a quick embrace from her mother.

"Give him time. Maybe we'll get Rafiki or Sarabi to talk to him."

"Yeah.. they're good at confronting people."

"Let's go home." said Nala, leading her daughter. Kiara felt humiliated for running out on the family like this and for a silly reason. Was it a silly reason? She didn't know.

After a few minutes, the two lionesses reached Pride Rock only to find the pride lounging, chatting, sleeping and bathing - the usual Pride Rock lifestyle.

Kovu was sat with Vitani, Simba and Shani. Niobe, Nieera and the new cub were all playing and tumbling, Sarabi and Sarafina were of course lounging as they always did and Rafiki was there, examining some lionesses.

"Kovu? Can I talk to you?" asked Kiara, more serious than before.

"I-" he was cut off by Simba who shot him a glare and coughed his throat. "Okay." Kovu sighed and walked in behind his mate. Nala took his place next to her husband, curling up to him and purring loudly.

"You.. you need some time?" asked Shani, seeing she was in heat. Nala was always in heat, she probably loved it.

Nala blushed and got up. Simba rolled his eyes playfully and walked after her. "I'll be back." he said, a very sassy tone.

"Just go!" said Vitani, giggling and different pictures coming up upon her mind. _'Yuck!'_ she thought.

Inside the cave, Kovu tried to be braver than before.

"I'm sorry I was .. I was .. I didn't get your opinion first." she apologized, nuzzling up to him - to which he accepted.

"Sorry I was so stubborn. You were .. uh.. you were right. I wasn't acting kingly nor generous. I'm sorry. I'll do anything for you to owe you." he said. He didn't actually know what Kiara would go for but he assumed what it was.

"Well..." Kiara looked to her right. She knew what she wanted, Kovu had a rough idea of what she wanted and she would get it. A smirk was drawn across her muzzle and she moved over to him.

* * *

Timon and Pumbaa were close to the kopje. They had run upon Zazu and a different purple bird.

"Who's this girl?" said Timon, raising his eye brows up and down.

Zazu sighed. "This.. this is Nzuri. Do you mind? You're interrupting our-"

"Date?" Timon looked to Pumbaa giggling.

"Hmph!" Nzuri gave Zazu a cross look and took off, disappointed. Zazu was fuming with rage and same.

"Why'd you do that? Look what you did! Now she hates me!"

"Oh, Well, I know how to get her back." said Pumbaa, addressing himself forward. "Give her lots of kisses and flowers and-"

"Oh, Pumbaa! You're doin' it all wrong!" moaned Timon, slapping his hand on his forehead.

"I am?"

"Yes!" Timon turned to Zazu. "Look, birdie. Give her some grub and if that doesn't work, try to get her jealous! If she gets jealous, she'll fight back for you." said Timon, satisfied with himself.

"Are you sur-" Zazu was cut off.

"No need to thank me! Actually, you might need to give me some lifetime supply of grub." said Timon, slapping the horn bill on the back to which he pulled on his face.

The two companions headed to Pride Rock and they heard giggles in the bush.

"Huh?" gasped Pumbaa, seeing the bush wiggle. "Did you see that, Timon?"

"No, Pumbaa! You're imagining things! Maybe you need.. uh.. one of those.. seeing things." said Timon, boasting. Just then, the meerkat saw something move too. "You're right.." he said, walking over to the bush.

He pulled the bush apart and saw Simba and Nala, resting their bodies on the grass.

"What the..?"

"Oh! Timon, Pumbaa? We were telling jokes to each other." said Simba. They were actually telling jokes. They had just finished going at it and they were just waiting for the stink to fade.

"Oh, would you lie to accompany us to Pride Rock?" asked Pumbaa, sticking his head into the bush.

"Um..Later?" said Simba, trying to not let them know they were at it.

* * *

At Pride Rock, Kovu and Kiara were sat with their two daughters.

"What shall we name you?" asked Kiara.

"I don't know, mommy." replied the sandy cub, rolling in the grass.

"We'll decide later. I want to speak to Rafiki." said Kiara, getting up.

"Why?" asked Kovu, pulling the cubs close to him.

"I want to see how he's doing. I haven't seen him since Dan.. I mean SHE died." said Kiara, trying to not give away the cub's real mother - Nieera's mother.

* * *

So this was chapter 10! Please Review! Next few chapters will reveal the cub's story! Thanks for reading! Next chapter.. maybe tomorrow? I'm not sure.. but maybe. Thank you! Love you guys! ;) :D


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11 - Namiya._

Kiara dashed to Rafiki's tree, happy that she actually had a chance to visit him. His huge tree was spotted and she then tapped it with her paw, knocking a few leaves off of the branches.

"Rafiki!" she called, looking above her. The baboon soon popped his head out, chuckling once he saw the young queen.

"My dear, how may ol' Rafiki help ya'?" he asked, climbing down from his tree.

"I just wanted to know how you were doing. And, I found this lost cub outside our cave and I need you to check her out." said Kiara, embracing the ape.

"Ol' Rafiki will do it! For de queen of Pride Rock. Let's get goin' den!" he said, barging her. They arrived after a few minutes, Nala and Simba were there and Sarabi and Sarafina were in the background. Sarabi was getting old, and nobody would be surprised to hear she died.

Sarafina was a year younger, she was grumpier, a bit old and cranky when she was awoken or disturbed for any silly reason.

"I hope you've apologized to my grand-daughter!" Sarafina snapped at Kovu.

"Um, yes... can you.. uh.. can you calm down, please?" said Kovu, moving away with the cubs.

"Yes, Sara. They've fixed themselves. Nala said so yesterday." said Sarabi, pushing herself into the conversation and giving Kovu a hand.

"I can't believe I'm always the last one to find things out about my family!" Sarafina retorted, moving to the front.

Rafiki and Kiara approached the cub. "Darling, Rafiki is here to give you a check-up." said Kiara.

Rafiki beamed at the cub - also noticing she was scared of him. Never had this cub been treated by a crazy baboon, nor did she have a check-up. She hid, quivering behind Kovu's comforting soft legs and afraid of what this ape might do to her.

"It won't hurt. I jus' need tah see if you are healtheh," said Rafiki, moving over to the cub. The cub obeyed and moved forward with a gulp.

Rafiki examined the terrified cub, seeing she had scars over her leg. "Was she abused in any way?" asked Rafiki.

Kovu and Kiara shook their head. Nieera moved forward, sitting next to Rafiki and staring at her sister. Niobe joined her as he returned from his lesson with Shani.

"Hey monkey!" he said, smiling. Nieera nudged him.

"He's not a monkey, he's a baboon! And his name's Raf.. Rafiki!" said Nieera, pulling her annoyed face.

"Either she was abused or she got caught in a thorn bush." Rafiki stated, moving to Kiara and Kovu. After Rafiki left, the cubs and the rest of the Pride had gone to bed early, they were out hunting all day.

Kiara and Kovu were up late, watching the stars.

"Where did this cub come from?" asked Vitani, also joining them.

"I don't know. Danira said that she had lost a cub. This cub was born still... what if it survived?" asked Kiara, building up her story.

"Possibly, but also very unlikely." stated Kovu.

"Kiara has got a point. She must've survived. Danira told me she buried this cub, and she named it Namiya." said Vitani. "If it survived, maybe it followed Danira's trail here and bumped into you!"

"She _is _old enough, so I suppose." admitted Kovu. "Hey, remember when Rafiki said she could've scraped herself on a thorn?" Kiara and Vitani nodded. "Maybe she fell down that thorn bush near the gorge and survived!"

"That's not possible." snorted Vitani.

"It is, my father fell down that bush when he was being chased by hyenas. This was after my grand-father's death, though." said Kiara.

"So, this is Nieera's true sister?"

"I think." said Kovu.

* * *

The next morning, Nieera and Niobe had gone to the waterhole. They stumbled across Danira's place. It was covered in beautiful white flowers - Danira's favorite color.

"What's this?" asked Nieera, seeing the flowers.

"Maybe it's just the normal flower bed that the hares live in." said Niobe.

"Let's just leave it. Father will tell me later." said Nieera, running off and Niobe chased after her.

Back at Pride Rock, Kiara and Kovu were sat with their new cub.

"Honey, we thought of a name for you." said Kovu, looking down to his daughter.

"What name?" asked the cub - slightly older than Nieera.

"Namiya." replied Kiara.

"Alright! I love that name. It sounds familiar.. but I don't really remember it." said Namiya. Kovu and Kiara looked at each other with concern. Was their story they made up real? Had they actually accomplished this cub's history?

* * *

Okay, this was chapter 11. On chapter 10, I forgot to mention Nzuri in the character's list. But in this bit it will be mentioned. Please Review! Can this cub really be Nieera's sister? Thanks for reading! As we know, no posting tomorrow because of school .. but I may post anytime this week. So.. be aware!

Characters

Nzuri - "Beautiful"- Nzuri is my made up character. She is beautiful and has purple feathers (Like Zuzu - Zazu's mother). She is very grumpy and picky as you can see in chapter 10. She is Zazu's mate.

Namiya - Namiya is FabulousMarony's character. She could be Nieera's sister. But she is also the adoptive cub of Kovu and Kiara. She is also a kind of dark sandy color, her claws are extended and she had green eyes. She is very much like Anara - brave, strong..etc..

Thanks for reading! Next chapter is soon!


	12. Chapter 12

Vitani was out playing with the cubs, Kiara was having her hunting lessons with Kovu, Shani and Nala. Simba was lounging around with his mother and Sarafina, she was at the waterhole.

"Mother?" Sarabi heard a familiar voice behind her. Her ear twitched, turning to finding the figure of only her son.

"Yes, Simba?"

"Timon and Pumbaa are here." he said. The old lioness turned to find the two companions behind her son.

"Afternoon, M'lady!" said Timon, pretending to take his imaginary hat off. Sarabi giggled.

"Afternoon, young one."

"Hello... uh.. Lisa?" Pumbaa shrugged.

"It's Sarabi, kid. And Hello to you too."

"Ah, Pumbaa. You just miss your crush.. don't ya?" Timon blurted out, next covering his mouth and realizing he had blurted out his friend's secret. "Whoops,"

"You had a crush?" Simba gasped. Pumbaa felt humiliated. He felt like he'd just ate a bad grub. His stomach growled, his eyes soaked and his cheeks turned deep crimson.

"Oh, Pumbaa." Sarabi began, nudging her son. "It's alright to have a crush. Why, I had a crush on your father, Simba when I was young. And Simba had a crush on Nala, too."

Simba also blushed. "Oh, no! Here comes another story. I better get out of here." Simba said playfully. Sarabi pulled him back and closed her eyes - her way of beginning a story. She sighed deeply, smiling as she did.

Just then, Vitani, Niobe, Nieera and Namiya returned.

"Just in time for a story I see!" stated Vitani. "Sit, kids." Vitani would make a great mother, but she never actually dreamed or thought about having cubs. She pictured it as hard, painful and creepy.

The cubs obeyed their 'aunt' and sat in front of Sarabi.

"Who are they?" asked Niobe, noticing a wild pig and meerkat in front of them.

"This is Timon and Pumbaa. They were my friends when I was younger." Simba replied to the cubs.

"And.. uh.. who are they?" asked Timon, staring deeply into Namiya's eyes.

"My granchildren."

"Eeesh! Simba, have you been busy?" Pumbaa giggled. Simba rolled his eyes.

"Can we eat them, grandpa?" asked Nieera, leaning in for a bite.

"YIKES! NO!" screamed Timon, hiding behind Simba.

"No.." Sarabi chuckled. This led the cubs to a deep sigh. "Anyway.. my story?"

* * *

_It was a dark and stormy night. Sarabi was curled up with her mother, Ishi - purring as she did. She couldn't sleep though. The cub kept thinking about her father, the one who had loved her and had left them. Sarabi's father had lived with them before in The Pride Lands but bad news came to his old pride, saying he had to go back and take his place as king. Sarabi could have went with her father - but she didn't. She wanted to stay here, where she was surrounded by all her friends._

_Sarabi gently slipped out of her mother's arms, seeing the dark blue sky outside. "Father.." she said as she looked up. She walked over to the perch, glancing below her and picturing her life in a few years time. Cubs, A mate, a new home - perhaps, new families and happiness. Sarabi was only a cub .. but she was almost a teenage cub. She had plans for the future._

_She heard a voice behind her. 'Oh no!' She turned around to find the prince behind her. "Muffy, you scared me!"_

_"Scaredy cat!" cried the prince, giggling. _

_"Not funny, Muffy!"_

_It was almost sunset and Taka and Sarafina bolted out of the cave. Giggling and Laughing, they shoved at each other, trying to knock each other over._

_"I won!" cried Taka, circling around in his skinny body._

_"No way, Taka. You know I won!" Sarafina protested._

_"You guys wanna play at the waterhole?" offered Mufasa. His friends nodded. The four journeyed there then splashing in the water._

_Sarafina pulled Sarabi to the side. _

_"One question." she began. "Do you like him?"_

_"What!? I.."_

_"Oh, come on, Sarabi! I know you do!"_

_"Fine, but don't tell him!"_

_"I won't." giggled Sarafina._

* * *

"And that was how I married your father," Sarabi said, smiling proudly.

"Eww! Romance!" cried Vitani plainly.

"Vitani, I bet I'll see you walking across the lands with your own cubs one day!" giggled Simba. Vitani frowned.

"Whatever.."

Kiara, Shani, Nala and Kovu returned.

"Miss anything?" asked Shani.

"Oh, just a love story from dear Sarabi here!" explained Timon, beaming at the lioness.

"Nieera! Namiya!" cried Kiara, nuzzling her cubs. Kovu nuzzled them too, enjoying the sound of his family purring. He couldn't believe what he did with Kiara the other day. It was still in his mind.

"Mommy!" cried the two cubs. Niobe ran and nuzzled his mother's leg.

"My, Niobe. You get taller everyday!" Shani complimented; it was true.

"Daddy, we came across this big tree with flowers... what is that place?" asked Nieera, upsetting the happy moment. Nala looked at Simba, Shani looked to Sarabi, Kiara looked to Kovu and Nieera, Namiya and Niobe looked to themselves. "What.. what is it?"

* * *

So, this was chapter 12! Please comment! Hope you liked it! Nieera may discover the truth of her mother.. maybe her father, too. Thanks for reading! Chapter.. maybe later on, or tomorrow.

Characters

Ishi - Ishi is Sarabi's mother. She died some time ago and this is the only time she'll be mentioned in this story, maybe. But I'm planning on making Sarabi's story soon! Please read it! Anyway, Ishi is my character. She and her mate fled to The Pride Lands and had Sarabi. She is technically a queen of another pride since her mate is, But she couldn't leave because of Sarabi and her betrothal to Mufasa.

Thank you for the comments! Thank you, RusherWolf! I hope we become friends!


	13. Chapter 13

Everyone stared deeply at the cubs, leading them to discomfort. Kovu gulped before speaking.

"You'll know when you're older." he stated. "For now, It's nap time."

Everyone sighed in relief; he was able to change the subject without causing harm. One of the qualities a good king needs.

"But.. but dad! I'm older than Nieera.. and.. and I don't need a nap!" moaned Namiya. She yawned and gasped as she noticed she did. Nala and Kiara chuckled.

"See? You're tired already." they said. Without saying another word, Kovu and Kiara picked the cubs up by the nape of their necks and took them in for a nap, followed by Niobe and Shani.

As the three cubs lay on the platform, they began thinking.

"What do you think the Pride Lands will be like when I'm queen?" asked Nieera.

"You? Queen? I'm the oldest, so I'm going to be queen!" Namiya was challenging Nieera.

"Well, what do you think, Niobe? Am I going to be your queen? Or is _she _going to be your queen?"

"Umm..." this was all Niobe could say. He could choose Nieera and lose Namiya or he could choose Namiya and lose Nieera. "Well, you're both my best friends.."

"On with it!" snapped Nieera, eager to discover the truth.

"Niobe, take your time. Like wise, I'm the perfect queen, since I'm not rushing you!" smiled Namiya, trying to look her best. They both didn't know that they weren't Kiara's actual cubs. Would this affect the future of the Pride Lands? Would neither of them become queen?

"I don't know. But I think you should rule together." said Niobe, "You'd both make perfect queens,"

"No way!" roared Nieera.

"No way, Nieera? No way the fact that you'll become queen? Or be a good queen? I agree with you on that - you won't make a good queen!" Namiya teased.

"Oh shush! You're .. you're just a pile of old wrinkles! Even Zazu's smarter than you!" yelled Nieera. Just then, Zazu appeared with Timon and Pumbaa.

"What's going on, fellows?" he asked, politely.

"Do you think I'll make a good queen?"

"No! I'll be a better queen! And I WILL be queen." said Nieera, already frustrated.

"Hmm.. I've got an idea. Me and Pumbaa side with that one." Timon referred to Namiya "And birdie sides with that one." he pointed over to Nieera. "Then, we have to train the one we chose and then have competitions. Whoever wins, is the best queen." said Timon, satisfied with himself.

"It's on!" yelled Nieera and Namiya at the same time.

* * *

It was Kiara's chance to prove herself that she was capable of leading the hunting party. She playfully glared at the wildebeest. She was more skillful than before.

"Here we go. Wish me luck!" she cried.

"I don't think you need it." commented Vitani, rolling her eyes. "This is the 30th time I've seen you successfully hunt. Do you really need that long?"

"Shut up! She's going!" yelled Kovu, nudging her.

Without saying another word, the queen tossed herself into the herd, scattering the carcasses. She stalked a calf but was soon blocked by an adult, preparing his horns to lunge at her. She darted to the side, missing the attacker's attack and began running at max speed.

The queen pounced onto one of the wildebeest's backs - drawing it to cry in agony. She pulled it down, choking it. Within seconds, the carcass was dead and Kiara had done a successful hunt.

The Pride cheered as they saw their young queen take down the beast, carrying it home.

"I hunted a wildebeest!" she cheered. "How'd I do?"

"Perfection!" said Muta, jumping as she saw the carcass.

"You're better than Nala!" said Sarafina.

"Thanks mom." Nala frowned then walked over to comfort her daughter. "I told you you'd do well."

"Right, you said that last year!" said Kiara, rolling her eyes.

* * *

Okay, Chapter 13! I added Kiara's hunt to get it over and done with, because I want to get into the real business, now. In the next chapter, perhaps, the cubs will age up into teens and so the story will become jazzy and more teen language. But I also want Kiara to have her own cubs - maybe the true heir to the throne. Because she's the queen and she needs cubs! Also, Giza will age up into a child/cub and he, Anara and Sukari will leave their current home and move out. Next chapter may come later today and Monday and the rest of the week *apart from Friday and weekends* I will not be posting because I'll be studying for my exams! So.. long description.. woah! :D

Thanks for reading! Please Review! Hope you liked it!

Characters

Muta - Muta is a friend of Kiara's when she was young. She has roughly the same color fur as Kula but a bit more ginger. She will be the mother of the other cubs coming in this story, but not now. She seeks to find her true love before Mating season - so that she can bear cubs with the love of her life. She doesn't want to be used and abandoned by rogues. Muta is shy and outgoing.


	14. Chapter 14

The cubs were making their way out the cave. It was then Niobe felt he was disobeying Shani.

He shuddered, looking back to the royal platform then back to his friends. "Guys?"

The friends turned their heads and found him crouching on the cave floor, shuddering and shuffling back to his nap.

"I don't think this is a good idea. We're suppose to be sleeping!" he dragged his paw on the ground, afraid of his friends' reaction.

"You, kid! You gotta learn to let loose!" criticized Timon, chuckling.

"Let loose?" the cub repeated. He didn't want to disobey his mother. But letting loose sounded a little wild - cubs loved this.

"Yeah! Like.. uh.. sneak out!" agreed Pumbaa, nodding.

"Niobe feels uncomfortable. We should hold the event inside!" said Zazu sternly.

"That's sounds like a good idea!" complimented Nieera.

"Yeah, it does." said Nieera.

Then, the cubs got to work. Timon and Pumbaa coached Namiya and Zazu coached Nieera. Niobe sat on the platform, observing each of his friends.

* * *

The Pride were bloated. All they wanted was a nap and that's just what they did. One by one, they lounged under the sun, enjoying the heat and comfort. Kiara and Kovu were cuddling.

"Kovu?" Kiara turned her head to her husband, who soon answered. "We need an heir."

Kovu could smell it, she was in heat again. He couldn't control himself - but he was also embarrassed since the rest of the Pride was there.

"Please?" the queen was pleading. Kovu couldn't resist. He stood up quickly, planting his muzzle into her ear.

"Meet me in the forest." he said, a very sassy tone and pranced off. Kiara happily galloped off after him, leaving the pride puzzled.

* * *

The cubs had just finished the first few competitions. They were even.

"Whoever wins this race is the best queen!" yelled Niobe, yawning afterwards. He didn't see the need to fight. Why couldn't they rule together? In such a pleasant manner?

"I think we know who that is!" yelled Nieera.

"First one to pin the other, wins!" roared Pumbaa with a smile.

With that, the two cubs lunged at each other, trying to tear each other apart aggressively. Nieera bit down Namiya's ear, causing her to cry out in agony.

"Nieera! Stop! It hurts!" tears rolled down her furry cheek like fire in a forest. Vitani ran in on the scene, Namiya's ear covered in blood. She scooped up Nieera, scolding her.

"Nieera!" she roared. "How could you hurt your sister like that?! I'm telling your parents." the lioness placed the cub on the side, then walking over to the injured cub. "Namiya? Are you alright?"

The cub turned and looked into her aunt's eyes, sadness and pain filled her heart. "Sorry..." she cried, before receiving an embrace from Vitani.

"Nieera, outside." demanded Vitani. The humiliated cub obeyed. Vitani turned to Timon, Pumbaa and Zazu. "Is this your doing?" she growled, causing the three to hide.

"Not exactly." sighed Zazu.

Vitani turned on her back paws, carrying Namiya in her mouth and placing her next to Shani. Niobe felt guilty. _'Why didn't I stop them?'_

Niobe ran to Shani, who held Namiya. He shook his friend. "Namiya? I'm sorry.. I should have stopped her." he apologized.

"No. It was my fault. I'm older than you guys.. and I should have not accepted. I'm sorry." the two cubs nuzzled lovingly. But now, Namiya had a scar across her ear. Just like Zira's only a bit smaller.

Simba ran to Vitani. "What's going on?"

Vitani glared at Nieera then turned to Simba. "I walked in and found her biting Namiya's ear."

Simba's heart almost stopped. "Wh..what?"

"W..we was trying to decide who would be the best queen. And then, piggie, birdie and meerkat suggested we should have competitions." Nieera sniffled, looking to her paws. "Then the last competition was to pin each other and I guess I was too rough."

Vitani left the conversation.

"Nieera, it's not about who's queen. It's about being happy. You can be happy without being queen." Simba smiled at the cub then hugging her. Salty tears dripped from the cub's eyes.

"Sorry." she sulked, hugging her grand-father tightly.

"I know.." said Simba, walking back.

* * *

Chapter 15 is coming soon! And, next part the cubs will age up. It just didn't fit here. Thank you for the comments! I have read them all and that makes me happy to know my readers actually like my stories. :D Thank you! Please review! Hope you liked it!


	15. Chapter 15

The old lion scooped up Nieera, placing her on his back. "We are one, Nieera. We don't attack each other. I learnt this a year ago, when your mother said it to my face." Simba chuckled.

"Speaking of Kiara, have you seen her?" asked Muta, approaching the two.

"No. Why?"

Muta sighed. "Nothing." she turned on her back paws. Kiara promised she'd help her find a mate of her own and BEFORE mating season. Mating season was about a month away and she was a month away from having cubs. She didn't want to be seduced and abandoned like her mother. She wanted to seek true love.

The chestnut colored lioness trailed to the waterhole, only to stare at her reflection. She leaned forward, closing her eyes tightly and sighed heavily. "Why does the world have hatred of me? Why can't I find a true love?" she collapsed on the log, looking at her reflection. She leaned in for a drink and heard shuffling in the bushes.

* * *

It had been a week since the whole Pride left in The Arosen Plains.

"Did you find us a home?" asked Sukari, looking down towards Giza. Giza was growing quickly and Anara was beginning to forget Danira.

"Yes. It's not too big but it'll work for now. There's only three of us." said Anara, nuzzling Giza.

Sukari looked down to her paws. "Well, actually... Anara..."

"You mean you're-"

"Yes. I think." she felt humiliated. "Actually.. for a month." She was expecting for a month! Already! That was the problem with Sukari, she never really showed when pregnant.

"That's great! Giza will have a brother!" chanted Anara. "Let's get moving." he scooped up Giza.

* * *

Kovu and Kiara had just returned to find Vitani, Nala, Sarabi and Sarafina.

"Enjoyed it?" teased Sarafina. The couple went red.

"W..what? You..you-" before Kiara could finish, Nala spoke.

"We heard you alright. Screaming and giggling!" she teased.

"Oh, leave her alone!" chuckled Sarabi playfully. "It is time for an heir, anyway."

"But.. who are we going to choose to be the new leader?" asked Kiara, worried.

"Namiya and Nieera aren't our real cubs.. until we have our own.. I don't know." stated Kovu.

* * *

**A few months later...**

Sarabi knew she was going to pass away soon. The Pride were outside on the perch, watching her say her goodbyes. Cats usually left when death approached, including lions.

She gave her son one last nuzzle and smiled. "I'll watch you from above. I'll be with Danira." she said. Simba couldn't bare to let his mother leave. Tears filled his eyes and the pride's. Sarafina cried the most, fearing she wouldn't have her friend anymore.

"You'll be with dad." said Simba with broken words. He soon had to go, too. But he'd still be around for a while.

"Where's Muta?" asked Sarabi prepared to depart.

"She left for a while. She wanted to find a mate and left during mating season. She'll be back, though." replied Kovu, sniffling. Sarabi moved over and nuzzled Nala.

"You were like my daughter." Sarabi lifted her daughter-in-law's head up with her paw. "Take care of Kiara and make sure she hunts well. By my corrections, she should be hunting by tomorrow."

Nala nodded, tears welling up inside her. Zazu, Timon and Pumbaa approached Sarabi.

"Come here, pal!" they said with tears. Sarabi nuzzled them dearly then departed off to the gorge. She wanted to die next to her husband's body - the gorge.

The cubs were older. Now teenagers, they lived the crazy lifestyle of 'cool' and 'maturness'. They lay on the perch, crying.

"Nana Sarabi's going." they wimpered. Niobe was beginning to grow some mane that stretched from the top of his head and covered only the center of his neck. His mane was blonde and it suited him since he was creamy.

* * *

Chapter 15.. :'( Another death.. Kiara's thinking about having cubs and yes, Sukari is expecting! The cubs are older! Muta will not return for a couple of more chapters and Nala's childhood friends - Chumvi, Kula, Tama etc..- may be involved during the next few chapters. Thanks! Please review!


	16. Chapter 16

Sarabi walked on, past the waterhole, past Rafiki's tree, past Zazu's tree and past Danira's resting place. She came across the gorge, desperate to sink her body on the lovely grass her husband had once touched. His body was dissolving - it was about time, anyway.

Sarabi lay down, one paw over his bone and whispered. "We will be together, dear. Like the time we promised." Tears rolled from her eyes as she remembered the past. Being betrothed to the Prince, liking him then loving him, marrying him, becoming queen, Simba's birth, 'Waterhole trip', Mufasa's death, Scar's reign. All those memories hit her like fire. "Goodbye, my loved ones! I seek to see my husband and wish you all the best."

Her head collapsed lifelessly. The two dead lions cuddling, eyes closed and no spirit.

* * *

Timon and Pumbaa were locked inside the den with Zazu.

"This is your fault, birdie!" yelled Timon, pointing at Zazu. Zazu crossed his wings and frowned, speaking formally.

"It is believed that this is YOUR idea!" he protested.

Pumbaa didn't know what to say. "Stop! So many arguments.." he paused, looking down. "We don't need to fight!"

"Yeah! 'Cause it's his fault for grubs' sake!" snapped Timon. The two small creatures soon regretted it. "Sorry, birdie."

"Sorry." apologized Timon.

"That's better!" sighed Pumbaa in relief, drawing the two close together, to which they didn't want.

"Hey, guys?" Timon called. "Can you keep a secret?" His friends nodded. "Well, I'm going to marry this girl! She's as precious as a flower! And..uh.. I might leave."

The two friends gasped, horror filled their hearts. Pumbaa welled up with tears.

"B..But.. You promised we'd always be together forever! We've been together since .. since I was a piglet and we grew up in the jungles.. with Simba!"

"Hahaha! I'm jokin', pal! You fell for that!" Timon rolled onto his back, laughing as hard as he ever did and spitting. Pumbaa and Zazu frowned at each other and walked off. "W..wait! I'm.." before Timon could finish, his tummy began hurting and he burst out laughing again.

* * *

The three teenagers lay at the waterhole.

"Remember the time we fought over who would become queen?" chuckled Niobe, remembering the old times.

"Yes. The time _she _bit my ear off. I wouldn't have their notch if it wasn't for you!" frowned Namiya, standing up.

"I said I was sorry!" retorted Nieera, still guilty.

"Where are you going?" asked Niobe, getting up. He ran to her and she turned, accidentally locking his muzzle with hers. Their eyes widened and they pulled out, blushing.

Jealousy rised from Nieera's stomach. He was hers! She liked him a lot! And now, her sister was taking him away? I don't think so.

Namiya closed her eyes and nuzzled Niobe lovingly and the two began purring. "I'm glad we're friends." Namiya said.

"Me too." said Niobe, enjoying the nuzzle. He liked Namiya and Namiya liked him too.

Nieera moved forward, pouncing on her sister and knocking into a puddle of mud. "Aaargh!" Namiya landed in the puddle. Her sandy coat was all covered in mud, she was soaking and she darted out, pulling her tongue in disgust.

"Wh..why'd you do that?!" she snapped, baring her teeth and claws.

"Namiya!" Niobe galloped after her and helped her out. "Are you alright?"

Namiya shivered. She was almost an adult, almost mature, a teen. And when teens are embarrassed, It's a big thing. They need pay-back.

"Sorry." chuckled Nieera, knowing she had embarrassed her sister. Namiya didn't take it seriously, though. She took it playfully and chucked some mud back to her friends. Laughter filled the air and the friends were now splashing around in water.

"Eww! Wait, I hate water... why am I doing this?!" gasped Niobe, sprinting out of the water.

"'Cause It's fun!" giggled Nieera, pulling him by the shoulder into the water.

* * *

Kiara had just led the Pride on the hunt. She was perfect for leading it. The queen proudly walked past the pride, beaming.

"Good job, Kiara." praised Nala, nuzzling her daughter. Sarafina joined too.

"Yes, well done.. you're much better then-"

"Mom! I know that! Stop rubbing it in." yelled Nala, annoyed at her mother. Sarafina chuckled.

She had nobody to lounge with. Sarabi was gone, Nala was always busy, she just didn't want to hang around with the rest of the pride - to her they were boring - Vitani.. she wouldn't understand and Kiara had her own duties.

"Can I help you around the pride for once, Nala?" asked Sarafina, waiting for her daughter's answer.

Nala rolled her eyes. "Oh, alright. But there's nothing to do. I'm just going to find Simba. You can talk to Vitani." said Nala, over her shoulder as she walked.

Kiara began to feel sick. She threw up in a nearby bush. Her and Kovu had been 'doing it' for some weeks. She assumed these were the first symptoms and so she travelled to Rafiki's tree.

* * *

Once she was there, she called up. "Rafiki!"

The old ape came out. He was certainly old. Older than Mufasa and Sarabi but he lived a healthy lifestyle for an ape and so he lived for much longer. But animals had their ways so he would die soon.

"Yes, dear?" he popped his head out and found a panicked Kiara.

"I need help! I've been eating a lot and throwing up. Why?"

"Come on up here and ol' Rafiki will do de test for ye!"

Kiara struggled up to baobab but once up, the lay on a leaf.

"Here?" he asked as he felt her belly. Kiara nodded.

The baboon gasped and a big smile emerged from his face as he spread the juice from the fruit.

"What?" gasped Kiara, afraid of the results.

"Congratulations, Queen Kiara. You will be a mother... once again."

* * *

Chapter 16! Yes, Kiara is expecting! Sarabi is now dead, the cubs are teens and Sarafina feels lonely. Just a few questions to ask you guys:

Questions

1 - Who do you think should be the next ruler of the Pride Lands?

(a) Nieera (b) Namiya (c) Kiara's true cub

2 - Who should Niobe fall in love with?

(a) Nieera (b) Namiya (c) both (d) neither

If you pick A, B or, D what should happen to the other - should they find true love?

3 - Should Kiara tell who Namiya and Nieera's real parents are?

(a) Yes (b) No (c) When they're adults (d) Now

4 - What should the cubs name be if it's a boy or girl?

Thanks for reading! Please review! Bye.. Next chapter soon!


	17. Chapter 17

Queen Kiara pranced happily back to Pride Rock, already thinking of cub names. She rounded the corner, glancing back to Rafiki's tree and smiling. She sighed happily and lay on the cave floor.

"Kiara? Are you alright?" gasped Kovu, running up to his mate. Kiara looked at him and smiled. Her dashing amber eyes filled with happiness and excitement.

"Of course I am! Guess what?"

"What is it?" asked Kovu, laying with her and staring deep into her eyes. Kiara chuckled slightly before speaking. She rolled over and patted her stomach, which was already conceiving their true cub. Kovu contemplated the stomach, thinking deeply and suddenly it came to him. "We're expecting a cub?!" he gasped, jumping up on all fours.

"Yes, Kovu. Isn't this amazing? It's my life's dream!"

Sarafina came along, with Simba, Nala and Vitani. "What's going on?" she asked, an eyebrow raised.

"As if I didn't already know." chuckled Nala, an eyebrow also raised.

"I suppose you'd like to tell us now?" commented Vitani, annoyed at the waiting.

"Well.." began Kovu and as he explained, this brought some shock to the family and to the rest of the pride who soon joined.

* * *

The four teenagers were laying in the wet grass, still waiting for the day to pass. Niobe couldn't help but stare at Namiya, who licked her beautiful fur patiently. Nieera was sat across him and noticed something caught his eye. She knew what it was and she was jealous.

"What?" she asked, trying to get his attention.

"Oh! Um.. nothing." said Niobe, startled. His mane grew more everyday and he also looked quite handsome.

"Good." huffed Nieera. She couldn't hold it any longer. He continued to stare at her sister. Without thinking, she leaned in, planting her muzzle on the side of his and a small tender lick came across him. She smiled lovingly then noticing her sister's expression.

Niobe, feeling humiliated, quickly stood up and wiped his cheek with his paw. He was scared Namiya would abandon him but how could anyone abandon such a lion?

"Why'd you do that?!" he snapped, afraid of what Namiya would think.

"What's going on?" asked Namiya, approaching the two.

Nieera couldn't say anything, she ran away, back home to Pride Rock.

"I'm sorry, Namiya.. she kissed me and-"

"No, Niobe. It's fine." she moved in. "I have something to say." she began.

"What is it?"

"I..I think I'm in love with you.." stuttered Namiya.

"Really?" gasped Niobe. Namiya nodded. "I love you too." they moved in, nuzzling just as sweetly as they did before.

* * *

Like Kiara, Sukari was also expecting. Giza was growing bigger everyday. He was a cub now and all he wanted to do was venture out on his own. He'd sometimes play with frogs at the swamp or practice hunting with Anara.

There was a herd of wildebeest and Sukari was hungry. Her stomach moaned for food. When you're pregnant, you're often quite more needy.

"Anara!" she called. She began pacing around the small den until her husband entered with her son. "Please get me food. I'm starving."

"Okay, don't worry. I'll get you some food." Anara looked at her stomach. "Our baby will arrive soon." he stated, nuzzling her.

"Yes.. it will."

"Dad, can I do with you?" asked Giza, cuddling his father's forelegs.

"No, Giza. It's dangerous today. Much more herds, but you can keep your mother company." Anara leaned down and licked his son's head. "I'll be back soon." he said and darted off towards the herd.

"Mommy, daddy said he was a king. Will I be king?" asked the young cub, praying that he would.

"If we find a pride, then yes. But your father has to own the pride." said Sukari, cuddling up to her young.

"Mom?"

"Yes, Giza?"

"When will my brother be born?"

"Well, son, we don't know if it's a boy. But just a couple of more months and your sibling will be here."

* * *

Vitani was at the waterhole with Sarafina.

"Are you thinking about having cubs, Vitani?" asked Sarafina, gazing into Vitani's electric blue eyes.

"Hmm.. I don't know. M..Maybe. Just not yet." replied Vitani. She spun her claw around the the water and saw a fish.

"You know, Vitani. Every lioness should have a cub. The first king made that law. If you don't have cubs, your family won't grow.. neither will the pride." explained Sarafina.

Vitani closed her eyes and thought of a question. "Do..do you miss Sarabi?"

"Yes.. a lot. She was my first friend, you know?" Sarafina pulled back some tears then looked into the water. It was now visible to Vitani that she was crying.

"Oh, don't cry, I'm..I'm sorry."

"No.. it's fine. Can..can we go now? I'm really sorry." replied Sarafina. Vitani consoled her as the two began to head back.

* * *

Okay, chapter 17! Sorry for the long wait and I actually liked the idea of Niobe falling in love with Namiya.. just goes to show that you don't always fall in love with your betrothed.

And, I'm thinking of finding Vitani a man. Kopa won't be included in this story because not everyone believes in him like I do and we don't want a big fight! :3 Lol.

Anways, Giza is a cub and Sara will pass away soon too - Whoops. I'm giving too much away! O.o

Okay, stay tuned. Thanks for reading, please review! Hope you liked it!


	18. Chapter 18

Nieera galloped back to Pride Rock, ashamed of what she'd done Niobe. Tears began sprinting from her eyes as she ran. Dark streaks of tears rolled down her cheeks. The teen-aged lioness closed her eyes as she approached home. Quickly, Nieera wiped a paw down her muzzle to get rid of the tears. Niobe and her sister would be in even more trouble if her parents found out she was crying.

She entered the warm den, finding the rest of her family. "Mom.." she muttered. "C..can I speak to you?" she looked around. "Alone?"

Simba spoke. "I think I'd better stay." but Nala tugged him.

"No, dear. They need time alone. Mom, you too." she dragged Sarafina with her as well and only Kovu, Kiara and Nieera remained in the cave.

"Mom." she began. "I did something wrong," she looked to her paws. "Don't be mad..."

Kovu looked to Kiara with concern. "What did you do?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I..I kissed Niobe and.. and he lo..loves Namiya. Sorry." tears continued to roll down her cheeks until Kiara nuzzled her with a chuckle.

"Oh, hun. You're suppose to be marrying Niobe. Remember you asked what 'betrothed' meant?" she chuckled. "Me and Shani were arranging your marriage."

"Really?"

"Wait... Namiya kissed your husband?!" yelled Kovu, angry that things went terribly wrong.

"Yes.. but father, let them be. They love each other." stated Nieera. Though it would hurt her, it had to happen.

"Yes, dear." Kiara nuzzled Kovu. "We weren't allowed to meet each other when we were young."

"Why not?"

"Because the Pridelanders and Outsiders were enemies." said Shani, walking in. She shook her fur and took a seat next to Nieera. "They were banished because they sided with Scar and so we couldn't trust them anymore."

"But, then who will Shani marry?"

"I'm sure she'll find a love of her own and that brings me to something.." said Kiara. Just then, Namiya and Niobe walked in.

"Father, I have something to tell you.." stated Namiya, prepared to begin.

"It's alright, Namiya. We know." said Kovu which made Namiya sigh in relief. It hurt Nieera to see them nuzzle and lick each other so much but it brought happiness to her that she'd find someone she truly loved.

"Now, the pride knows, but not you guys.." began Kiara. "But, I'm expecting a cub!" she nuzzled Kovu happily.

"But who will be the heir to the throne?" asked Shani.

"Our true cub will." said Kovu.

"_True?_ We _are _your true cubs!" roared Nieera and Namiya in unison.

"Not exactly." said Simba, stepping in with Nala, Sarafina and Vitani. "Your mother died years ago. She died giving birth to Nieera and we assumed Namiya was her cub that was born still."

"WHAT?!" gasped Niobe, Nieera and Namiya.

"So.. you're not our true parents? And Nieera's my TRUE sister?" gasped Namiya.

"Yes." said Sarafina, butting in.

"Remember that flowerbed you found?" asked Kovu. Nieera and Niobe nodded. "That was your mother's resting place."

"What about our father?" asked Nieera, getting pulled deeper into the conversation. "Did he survive?"

"The truth is, we don't know. But he came here on the count of Nieera's birth but once he found out about your mother's death, he didn't want to know about you." explained Nala.

"May I ask, what was her name?" asked Niobe, becoming curious.

"Danira." Shani told her son. Vitani sulked, remembering the past about how rude she was to Danira.

* * *

Zazu was still trying to get Nzuri's attention. He got a bird and began kissing her to make Nzuri jealous - just as Timon said.

Nzuri came forward and slapped Zazu with her wing. "Jerk!" she yelled. "I love you, now just date me already! There, I said it." she said stubbornly. The other bird flew and Zazu's eye balls turned into love hearts.

"Thank you, Timon, wherever you are!" he yelled before embracing Nzuri and giving her thousands of kisses.

"Never thought my plan would actually work." stated Timon, clapping his hands.

* * *

Down in Anara's den, Sukari was getting ready to give birth. Giza was kept outside, waiting for his sibling to appear. Anara licked his head.

"She'll be fine." he said and walked inside.

The birth lasted for hours and Giza was bored. He stared at his reflection. "I'm going to be a big brother." he chanted. He began to grow a bit of mane. It was black like Scar's and curly.

After a few hours, Anara emerged from the den, a smile on his face. "Come in, Giza." he invited.

Happily, the cub pranced inside and found his mother asleep with two cubs. There were two cubs - male and female.

"Meet Ayo," Sukari licked the female. "and Mapenzi." she licked the male.

Ayo was a light brown with amber orbs and a few freckles. Mapenzi was a light grey like Anara with blue orbs.

* * *

Chapter 18! Yes, I know - Nieera and Namiya have discovered the truth. This is the most exciting part of this chapter :D Sukari has given birth and Zazu earned his mate. Never thought Timon's plan actually worked :3 He usually fails lol

Shani's back and Muta will return in the next chapter with a surprise! I might have Nieera and Namiya have cubs in the end of the story since there is still so much drama that's going to occur. Thanks! :3 Please review!

Characters

Ayo - "Joy" - Ayo is Anara and Sukari's only daughter. She is the half sister of Namiya and Nieera, sister to Mapenzi and Giza. She is light brown like Sukari, she has amber eyes and is often joyful and playful. She is the second oldest cub. She seems to love baths and always sticks around with her mother.

Mapenzi - "Funny" - Mapenzi is the youngest. He has a way of making other's laugh. His main pelt is a light grey like Anara's and is always trying to tackle Giza. He likes to venture out with his siblings and he likes meeting new friends. It's hard for him to say goodbye to someone.


	19. Chapter 19

Kiara was in the cave, napping and dreaming about her new cub. Happily, she snuggled and squealed.

"Is your mother alright?" Sarafina asked Nieera.

"I guess she's just excited." Nieera replied, walking out. "Do you want to join me? I'm going to see Rafiki."

"I'm sorry, darling. I've got to stay and go hunting. Wildebeest don't hunt themselves!" chuckled Sarafina before walking off. And so Nieera padded off the Rafiki's tree. The grass sprouted beautifully, the flowers were all different colors, more animals seemed to appear in the Savannah and the waterholes' water turned to a clear blue and it was pristine.

The young lioness approached the great baobab tree.

"Rafiki!" there was no answer. "RAFIKI!"

After moments of calling the baboon's name, Nieera decided to climb up the tree. She was surprised to find another younger baboon. He seemed to be painting a picture on Rafiki's tree.

"Where's Rafiki?" Nieera growled, baring her teeth and claws. The baboon motioned the Rafiki', sprawled on the floor. Nieera rushed to his aid.

"Rafiki!" she realized he had no pulse. "You monster... what did you do to him?!"

The baboon looked to her. "Nuthin'. He was ol'. He send me a message.. far far away. Don' blame me, he die.. peacefully.. you know? He vill live in you." the baboon placed his finger on Nieera's heart.

"Live in me?" Nieera repeated, her eyes welling up with tears.

"Yes. I, Uma, will take his place as you.. shaman!" he ploughed his stick in the sky, doing his baboon roar. "HE VILL LIVE IN YOU!" he chanted.

"I need to tell everyone." Nieera whispered to herself and ran home.

* * *

Niobe and Namiya came across the flowerbed.

"So.. this is the place you discovered, a long time ago?" asked Namiya, glancing at the flowerbed.

"Yes, I think so. We were only cubs." Niobe confirmed.

"It tears me apart to think ... my mother ... died."

"Yes, me too." said Niobe, nuzzling her.

"Let's go home. Mom probably needs comfort and so does Nieera." said Namiya before turning back.

The couple began walking. It was usually only seconds that they'd get to Pride Rock, but it took them 10 minutes, since it was so hot and the weather slowed them down. They arrived at Pride Rock, seeing the Pride sulk and Nieera at the top of the rock with Kovu and Simba.

"What's going on, mother?" Niobe asked Shani.

She shook her head before meeting her son's eyes. "Rafiki .. has died." she stated, then nuzzled him.

"No.." gasped Namiya, unbelievably.

Up on another rock stood Uma, making his little speech. "He.. he was a great baboon, many memories. He was my uncle, de best uncle.." he shook his head. "Anyone have a speech?"

"I do." said Simba, stepping up next to him. "He was a true friend. A life-saver... He helped me realize that this was my true home, my true place-"

"And if Rafiki had not returned Simba, Kiara wouldn't have been here and we would have lived under the terrible Scar's reign." said Nala, interrupting.

_Flashback..._

_Rafiki embraced the young adult lion. "It is time." _

_Proudly, the lionesses of the Pride watched their true king step up onto the great rock, roaring. Simba, the king came down, nuzzling Sarabi and Nala, then turning to Rafiki and embracing him._

_"You will be a great king, Simba. You were ready since you were born - like the great Mufasa." he looked up to the skies._

_"Remember..." _

_End of flashback..._

**A few months later...**

Sarafina had died along with Rafiki, Simba and Nala remained and Kiara was preparing for her birth. A loud roar ripped through the grey skies. Kiara's claws left trenches on the cave floor and her beautiful peachy coat was matted with swet and blood. Uma emerged from the den, with two newborn cubs.

There was a female and a male. Kovu bolted inside, bumping heads with his mate. "Are you alright, dear?"

Kiara coughed as she woke. "Yes, where are my cubs?"

Kovu shifted two bundles. One was tan - a mixture of Kovu and Kiara's fur - and had bright orange orbs. Her paws were uncolored and she seemed like Nala. Her nose was a salmon color, like Sarabi's. The other was slightly darker, brown like Kovu. He had strong green eyes.

"Meet Nyota and Angu." introduced Kiara, licking them both.

"Which should be the rightful heir?" Kovu asked.

"Angu was born first." stated Kiara.

"He shall be the king then. But I request they both have a ceremony. Uma!" Kovu called.

Uma came, smearing both the cubs with juice then holding each on the palm of his hand. He held them high above, watching all the animals cheer. A light shone from the sky, a figure was seen. Simba hadn't died yet so of course it was Mufasa.

* * *

Ayo and Mapenzi were now allowed to venture on their own. Sukari and Anara were asleep and the cubs were sneaking out. Giza was almost a teenager, his mane growing on his chest and neck. His mane remained black like Sukari's father.

"Come on, Giza! Take me to the waterhole!" Mapenzi moaned at his older sibling.

"But, we're not allowed to go." moaned Ayo, afraid she'd get in trouble.

"They don't have to know!" snapped Mapenzi. He was always disobeying his parents - the complete opposite to his sister, who always obeyed Sukari and Anara.

"Yes they do! I'm telling them, right now!" said Ayo, running inside the den. Mapenzi tackled her to the ground, whispering in her ear.

"If you don't tell, I'll give you some of my share of the antelope tonight!" he whispered.

"Well..." thought Ayo. "Alright, but I'm staying home."

Happily, Mapenzi scrambled off with Giza, running quickly so that their parents wouldn't notice.

"I'll win you!" Giza giggled as he ran.

"No way!"

* * *

Chapter 19! Too much happening. Rafiki and Sara's death :'( But they had to go.. they were in Muffy's reign. Kiara's cubs are here! I decided to make her have twins.

And, we have a new Shaman for the Pride - he isn't as good as Rafiki but .. eh.. whatevs.

Characters

Uma - "One" - Uma is Rafiki's little nephew. He is quite young but still old enough to be the Pride's shaman. He's not as good as Rafiki but, he's okay. You'll often find him quite crazy and maybe chanting a lot :D

Nyota - "Star" - Nyota is just like Nala. She has tanned fur, amber eyes and loves stories. She is mischievous as a cub but graceful and beautiful as an adult. She is sister to Angu and daughter of Kiara and Kovu.

Angu - "Mine" - Angu is the next heir to the Pride Lands. He gets along well with Niobe. He is a brown-furred lion with green eyes like his father. He likes to venture out into the Pride Lands and like Mapenzi, disobeys a lot as a cub. He respects his older sisters but is often quite playful.

Please review! Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! :3


	20. Chapter 20

Muta was approaching Pride Rock with a cub.

"How much further?" the cub groaned. He was less than a year old.

"We're almost there." Muta replied. "Renoka? Can you hold Lekan for me?" Muta asked a golden lion. His mane was ginger and his eyes were blue. His paws were left uncolored like Nala's.

"Sure, dear. Hop on, kiddo." Renoka told his son.

"Mother, Are there any cubs in this Pride?"

"Yes, Lekan, lots. You'll love them, and there's king and queen Kiara.." Muta continued. The family reached after a few minutes and encountered the Pride.

"Muta?!" gasped Kiara and Nala, running up to them.

"Kiara?!" Muta gasped. The three lionesses embraced. "How have you guys been?"

"Many deaths.." said Kiara, shaking her head. Muta frowned and lowered her head.

"Who died?"

"Sarabi, Rafiki and Sarafina," replied Nala. "And, who are these two you've brought?"

"I'm sorry. This is my son, Lekan. He's been eager to meet the other cubs. And this is my mate, Renoka." introduced Muta.

"Welcome to the Pride Lands." welcomed Kiara. "And there are many cubs for you to play with, Lekan. You can play with Nyota and Angu and Niobe, Namiya and Nieera. They're very playful."

"I remember Namiya, Nieera and Niobe but who are Nyota and Angu?" asked Muta.

"Let's go in and I'll get you two catched up. You can play with the other cubs, Lekan. Mom, can you take him?" asked Kiara to Nala.

"Of course. Come on, little one." Nala led Lekan to a group of cubs.

Nyota was bouncing around with Nieera and Namiya. "Tickle me again!" she yelled excitedly before laughing as her older sister tickled her.

Angu was with Niobe. "Can you do .. this face?" Angu pulled on a rather funny face and the two boys laughed hysterically, rolling onto their backs.

"Guys, this is Lekan. He is the member of our Pride now and wants to play with you. Go on, Lekan. Call me if they're not being nice." chuckled Nala, before walking off.

"Hello everyone.." said Lekan, shyly.

"Hey, Lekan!" everyone smiled. "Do you like to play?"

Lekan nodded timidly and stepped forward. "What do you guys want to play?"

"We can play 'hop rock' at the waterhole." suggested Nyota.

"The waterhole?"

"Yeah, it's pretty much where everyone plays." explained Angu.

"What?! No way, I'm not getting wet!" scoffed Niobe.

"Stop being a pumpkin, hun. Just come play!" said Namiya cheerfully.

* * *

Giza and Mapenzi soon returned, only to encounter angry faces.

"What?" they asked.

"I think you know." said Sukari, stepping next to Anara. Ayo emerged from behind her leg.

"You told?!" Mapenzi gasped, not believing his sister would snitch on him.

"Come on in, boys. I don't think you'll be going out, today." said Anara. "I'm disappointed in you both. Especially you, Giza. You're the oldest."

The two boys walked in, ashamed and head-low.

"Snitch." muttered Mapenzi to Ayo as he walked by.

**NIGHT**

Anara couldn't sleep. His memories with Danira came back almost every night and made sure to haunt him.

_Tears burst from her face._

_"She's gone, Anara!" Danira cried, raking her claws on the ground. "Namiya's gone!"_

_Tears rolled, continuously out of her eyes. Anara couldn't stand to see the love of his life cry so much. He leaned in and nuzzled her._

_"I'm here, darling, I'm here." he consoled, placing a paw on her back._

"NO!" he awoke, seeing his family and cubs asleep. This memory disturbed him every night and he hardly slept.

He would sometimes sit outside and mourn, or lay and think or sometimes wake up Sukari and talk to her.

* * *

The Pride Lands are pretty much living the normal Pride Lifestyle - don't ya think? :D

Anyways, Anara can't sleep anymore. He misses Danira and so do I. Don't you? I also miss Sarabi, Rafiki and Sara but they had to go.

And Muta's back! Horray! With a family - a cub named Lekan and a husband named Renoka! - I got those names from a documentary of lions :3

Next chapter will explain how she met him and we'll get into more drama with the pride!

Stay tuned! Please review! Hope you liked it! Like my cover pic? I LOVE IT! I changed all my cover pics because... it's a new month and a fresh start doesn't hurt, right?

Uh oh! Off topic! Anyways, thanks! Next chapter some time during this week or on Friday! Thanks! I left you with about 4 chapters! Hope that's enough!

Characters

Renoka - Renoka is Muta's true love. His mane is ginger, his pelt is creamy and his paws are uncolored. He has dashing blue eyes and is strong and powerful. He is fatherly and educates his son well.

Lekan - Lekan is just a typical cub who loves venturing out with his friends. He is Muta and Renoka's son and best friend to the other pride cubs. He is very timid - a lot like his mother. He is a golden color like Simba, he has blue eyes like his father and he has uncolored paws.


	21. Chapter 21

It was dawn and the rest of the pride were sleeping. It rained slightly, though the sun was yet rising. The rains darted from the sky, landing on the roof of the cave that sheltered the pride. Vitani couldn't sleep, the thought of her mother just made her cry.

_Flashback..._

_Vitani had arrived from the outside world and settled inside the cave, only to encounter Nuka. _

_"Where's mother?" asked the infant, "I caught this for her." she tanned cub set a small, dead mouse on the ground then looked up towards Nuka. Vitani was only young at the time, less than a year old and still depended on Zira. She frantically searched around the small cave, full of cramped lionesses. Her electric blue orbs turned back to Nuka. "Where is she?" she repeated, scared of the darkness._

_"There." Nuka snorted, pointing over to a lanky lioness. She had a lion going down from her forehead, right down to the center of her neck. "If we didn't live in this armpit of a land, we wouldn't need to be so cramped. The Pride Lands would be a perfect place for me to sleep." he rised from his laying position and sat, not looking at Vitani but outside to the sunrise. "That Kovu better do well." _

_Vitani grunted at his last sentence. "Don't talk about him like that." She turned to her mother, a little fur ball snuggled up in her forelimbs. She was slightly older than Kovu, a few months old. Nuka was approaching adolescence age and his mane grew larger each day. "Mom?"_

_Zira turned her head to encounter her daughter's face. Her daughter's arms were across her back, up in a waking position, her precious orbs filled with excitement and in her jaws was a dead mouse._

_"What, Vitani?" she snapped. _

_"I.. I caught you something." replied Vitani, cowering back in fear of her mother's next interaction._

_"Vitani," Zira shook her head. "Let me sleep. I'm going to train Kovu later and I need some rest." with that, she turned her head back preparing to sleep._

_End of Flashback..._

Vitani got up in a threatening position, thinking her mother was there. Once she realized the lioness wasn't there, she sighed in relief and walked out. She sat on a perch.

"What am I to make of this world?" she groaned. The rain poured heavier, and the pride didn't seem to notice its presence, especially the cubs. Out in the open was a figure... of a lion. "What?" she gasped. "A rouge."

She darted down the slope, running at max speed. She encountered a lion - a creamy body and brown mane. His eyes were a beautiful emerald color and his body didn't seem like in a threatening position.

Vitani, on the other hand, bared her teeth and claws, ready to attack. The rain slowed her down.

"Get out of this land. Now, before I call for back-up." she threatened.

"Violence? Hahaha, what a dirty one you are. I hate violence and I mean no harm. Take me to your pride." he commanded. "Or must I fight you, darling?"

Vitani knew she couldn't handle this guy, alone so she accepted him, leading him back home.

"Your name?" she asked, not looking at him.

"My name is Shupavu," he replied. "And who are you, my sweet?"

Vitani blushed at his comment and the way he said it. He had a nice voice, a nice body too.

"Vitani..."

The two walked some more, until they reached the Pride. Cubs were playing, Lionesses were lounging and Kovu was pacing, with Kiara, Nala and Simba behind him.

"There she is!" gasped Kiara, running up to Vitani. "Another rouge?"

"Yes, he means no harm. His name is Shupavu." introduced Vitani.

"Have you-" before Simba could ask, the rouge interrupted.

"I know what you're about to ask. No, I have no diseases, I will not kill cubs and I will not harm you," he replied.

"Hmph! Well, I'll see how well you fit into the pride." said Kovu, he began walking away with Kiara. "I've got my eyes on you." he remarked.

* * *

Nieera and Niobe and Namiya were at the waterhole.

"It's a shame I won't be queen," teased Nieera. "And, it's a shame I won't-" she stopped, then whispering to herself. "-I won't be with Niobe.." She could feel it, she still had feelings for him.

"Hey, guys? I.. I'm going somewhere-" said Namiya, then interrupted by her boyfriend.

"Where?" asked Niobe, wanting to travel with his girlfriend.

"Can I come?" asked Nieera.

"I'm going to find my father... maybe he's alive.. maybe he's-"

"Didn't you hear what King Kovu said? He's dead." stated Nieera, not wanting to call Kovu her father now she knew that he wasn't.

"No, he said he wasn't sure!" argued Namiya. "I'm going to find him. You two stay, I don't want to put you at risk." she explained. She then darted off.

Niobe's instincts told him to follow her, his muscles were tensed up - he couldn't lose her.

"Don't worry, Niobe. We'll follow her." said Nieera, catching in on his feelings.

* * *

Chapter 21! Vitani might have found a love - Shupavu. *Giggles* ;) I needed to fine her someone, she's approaching adulthood and leaving young adulthood. I know, she's still young! But I want her to have cubs and I don't want her to be too old when she does. I don't want them to die, yet!

Namiya's going crazy-wanting to find her father? She should've forgotten him!

Characters

Shupavu - "Fearless" - Shupavu is big and strong, he has a creamy fur, emerald eyes and brown mane. He is very brave and wouldn't hesitate to risk his life for someone. Sometimes he's arrogant yet smart and never backs down to fight someone.

Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading! Please review! :3


	22. Chapter 22

Namiya swam through the muddy waterhole, fuming with disgust and dirt. All she wanted to do was find her father, then she'd come back for Nieera and Niobe.

She forced herself forward, almost sinking but then made it onto shore. Half of her body was wet and muddy, towering almost to her nose. She shook herself, splatting mud onto where she didn't care.

Namiya galloped forward, until she reached the Mountain Pride. She saw an old lion with ear tufts and black mane, standing with an old lioness with a head tuft and a brown nose. Next to her were three others, a bright creamy female - similar to the old lioness and two males, whose manes were large and fully-grown. One male had dark brown mane along with black ear tufts whilst the other only had black mane.

"E..Excuse me, have you heard of anyone called... Anara?" asked Namiya, coiling backwards, she was invading a Pride but her desperate feeling egged her on. She knew her father's name; Nala had told her. "I'm not staying I..I just need to find him. I need to know my father."

The large male stepped forward. "I am King Malka. What be your name?" he waited, but she didn't answer. "I've heard of Anara, he came from this Pride but left, long ago."

"My name's Namiya. And, do you know roughly where he went?" pleaded Namiya.

"I'm Queen Tama, he went roughly about ... that way." she pointed over to a large forest, full of mountains and hills. "The Arosen Plains."

"Oh, Thank you!" said Namiya and galloped off to that direction.

* * *

Nieera and Niobe were falling behind but they were still sniffing out her scent.

"Niobe? Can we stop? I'm not feeling well, I get sea-sick when I cross this swamp." Nieera stated. "My mom and dad used to bring me here when I was young on hot days, but I guess it's been long so I'm not used to it anymore."

Niobe turned to Nieera. "Alright, but how are we going to cross?"

"Hmm..." Nieera swatted her head around, trying to find a log. "That!" she galloped over a dead tree and pushed it over the swamp. "Help me, you idiot." she teased, smiling brightly when he actually helped her.

Together, they heaved and pushed the dead bark over the swamp.

"Now we can cross." said Niobe, climbing onto the log.

* * *

At Pride Rock, Vitani and Shupavu were bonding well. Everything they said was in common between them.

"So, you were also trained to fight?" asked Vitani, smiling.

"Well, yes. My mother trained me to fight because she knew I'd have to leave eventually. I was still kind of upset at the fact that my father had two mates and he only _used _my mother to have an heir. When she had me, my father thought I was weak and sickly and so he abandoned me." confirmed Shupavu.

"But you're not weak and sickly, you're a great lion. Any lioness would be lucky to have such a mate like you," complimented Vitani. "That brings me to something... who do you like?"

Shupavu hesitated to say it but he did. "I'll give you a clue, she has a beautiful fringe that I like to play with, beautiful blue eyes and a very cool personality,"

"Hmm..." Vitani thought hard. "Nala?"

"No, she a bit younger." said Shupavu.

"Umm... I don't know. Nala's the only one with blue eyes in this Pride. You won't believe it."

"It's you, Vitani. I really like you." Shupavu smiled brightly.

"Me?" Vitani gasped but Shupavu was already nuzzling her. "I like you too." The two began purring loudly and Kiara was the first to arrive in on this scene with Kovu, Nyota and Angu.

"Vitani?" gasped Kovu at his sister. Kovu didn't like Shupavu, not one bit.

Vitani quickly stood up, humiliated at nuzzling someone her brother didn't like very much. "What?"

"Kovu, she's fine." chuckled Kiara. "It's very hot, do you want to take Nyota and Angu to the waterhole?"

"Okay then," agreed Kovu.

"Can the others come?" asked Nyota and Angu in unison. They really liked their friends.

"I don't see why not," said Kiara, "And Muta, Renoka and Shani can come."

Nyota and Angu bounced around, happily and cheered.

* * *

Sukari was teaching Ayo how to hunt - it was good to learn at a young age.

"See that frog?" asked Sukari. Ayo nodded, beaming under her mother's legs. "I want you to catch it."

Without saying another word, Ayo fiercely charged towards the innocent frog, squeaking her little cub roared. "AAARRRGGGGHHHH!" she yelled as she charged but the frog jumped back into the water.

Ayo limped back to her mother, her ears pinned behind her head. "I couldn't catch it," she sighed. "Mom, how do you hunt?"

"You need to be quiet when you're stalking, Ayo, so the animal won't hear you. You really need to learn how to hunt, soon you'll be hunting wildebeest with me and they're much more harder to catch." explained Sukari.

The sun stayed strong in the sky, baking all of Africa.

"Mom, I'm hot. Can we go home now?" moaned Ayo.

"Okay, I'm hot too anyway. Let's go give your brothers a lecture - they shouldn't have snuck out." said Sukari, walking back. Ayo couldn't hold the guilt in for much longer.

"Mom?"

"Yes, Ayo?"

"Umm.. about that..." Ayo began. "They were going to run to the waterhole and told me to not say a word. I said I would promise and I did but I got worried and told you and now they're in trouble 'cause of me!" Ayo's eyes began to water. She didn't like it when Mapenzi and Giza were mad at her.

Sukari bent down and licked her daughter. "Ayo, you did the right thing. If you didn't tell us, they could've gotten lost or attacked by a leopard, hyena or maybe even a crocodile." Sukari praised. "They'll forgive you, don't worry."

The two began to head back and after being lectured, the two brothers were allowed out again.

"Sorry, Giza, sorry Mapenzi." apologized Ayo.

"Why are you apologizing?" asked Mapenzi, now becoming more friendly with her.

"I broke a promise." Ayo replied to her older brothers.

"Oh, Ayo." Giza pulled his little sibling close. "Mom said you did the right thing and Mapenzi owes you some antelope." Giza smirked over to his younger brother.

"What? No way! She told off-" Mapenzi was interrupted.

"And did the right thing. It's not easy to just snitch on your sibling when you know that they'll be mad at you." explained Giza.

"Fine." frowned Mapenzi. "You're it!" he tagged Ayo and ran away with Giza. Ayo giggled and squealed as she chased after her brothers in the long grass.

* * *

Kovu's not too happy with Vitani and Shupavu. Kovu's such a jerk! And a stubborn jerk, too! Lol :DDD

But anyways, Namiya is getting closer to Anara, coming across the Arosen Plains and Nieera and Niobe are right on her tail!

Thanks for reading, hope you liked it! Please Review! :3


	23. Chapter 23

Namiya came across The Arosen Plains, frantically searching around anything she could find. The place was empty, though there was one lion. Nieera and Niobe hid behind a bush, watching her.

"What's your name?" Nieera asked the lion. Instead, he growled - much to her dislike. "Is your name Anara?" she repeated.

"No." he snarled, but then began circling her, admiring her body. "You make an excellent play thing a lion needs."

Without saying another word, he pounced onto her, knocking her over.

Niobe wanted to get out and protect his mate but was pulled down by Nieera, who told him everything would be fine. But he refused to follow her advice and darted out of the bush, knocking the male off of Namiya.

"Niobe?!" Nieera gasped. She had never told him to come and she was even more surprised when Nieera jumped out as well, stepping protectively over her. "What are you guys doing here?"

Niobe ignore her, as he was too busy attacking the lion. The lion cowered back in fear, then scurried off into the distance.

"We came to make sure you were okay." replied Nieera.

"But-"

"But nothing. This is my father too. I want to see him, I don't want to sit miserably at home, pondering about how you are going to make it. I want to protect you and come with you, like a younger sister would do."

"And I am your mate. And that's why I'm here." Niobe referred to the rouge that had just run off.

Namiya rolled her eyes playfully and smiled. "Alright then, but as long as you'll do as I say."

"Hey, dear? We're teens, too. Not your cubs." joked Niobe.

"Yeah!" agreed Nieera.

"Oh, alright. But there's no one here, how do we find him?" asked Namiya.

"Hmm... let's go deeper, maybe we'll find him." suggested Niobe.

The three teens moved in closer, as time went by, they got closer and closer to Anara's den.

They approached so close, they saw Giza, Mapenzi and Ayo.

"Who are you?" asked Giza, snarling and holding his younger siblings back.

"I'm Namiya and this is my sister, Nieera and my mate, Niobe." introduced Namiya.

"Have you heard of anyone named Anara?" asked Nieera.

Giza's eyes widened at this statement, leaving the teens to confusion. "My father?"

They all gasped. "What? He's my father and Namiya's father!" protested Nieera. "He had us a long time ago but then left."

"Wait, who's your mother?" asked Giza, solving the problem.

"Danira." replied Namiya.

_Flashback..._

_"Sukari, it feels like I'm gonna throw up. Every time I think of her-"_

_"Oh, Anara. Danira's gone now.." consoled Sukari._

_"Who's Danira?" Giza asked himself, seeing his mother and father watching the stars._

_"But, I just left that cub with Queen Kiara... I feel guilty."_

_End of Flashback..._

"You're my sibling!" gasped Giza.

"We are? Our mother had another cub?"

"No. We're Sukari's children. Our father must have left you with... Queen Kiara? That's all I can remember and then came back and married my mother."

* * *

Vitani and Shupavu were on a walk.

"Imagine if we were to have our own cubs!" claimed Vitani.

"They'd be just as beautiful as you. But let's not have cubs right now. We've only just met." said Shupavu.

"You're right," said Vitani.

Nala ran to Vitani, giving a smirk. "It's time to go hunting." she said. "And, Shupavu, Kovu wants to talk to you."

After minutes of walking, Shupavu emerged inside the empty den. "Where is he?" he muttered to himself. Suddenly, Kovu came in.

"As king, I need to be fair," he began. "I know you're in love with my sister, so I will try to tolerate you - for her, not you."

"I am in love with her, she's truly amazing."

"I know, but .. If I found out you hurt her in anyway, you're in trouble, pal. All I'm going to say..." Kovu began walking out.

Shupavu shrugged his shoulders and lay on the cave floor. Three cubs galloped in; Angu, Nyota and Lekan.

"Who are you?" asked Angu, bravely stepping forward.

"I am Shupavu, children. Come and sit." he invited. The cubs obeyed and sat in front of him, glancing at how much mane he had. "What have you guys been doing?"

"We've just returned from the waterhole!" said Lekan, beaming.

"Yeah! It's the best place ever." said Nyota.

"Can we play with your mane?"

"I don't see why not." Shupavu said. He loved cubs, to him, they were the best - cute, soft, funny, interesting and playful. The cubs mounted his backside, then crawling over his back and darted into his soft, brown mane. They all tugged, and to their surprise, it didn't hurt Shupavu at all!

* * *

Chapter 23! Niobe and Nieera have caught up with Namiya and they're just about to see their father. Kovu still doesn't know if he can trust Shupavu - stubborn alert! But I don't blame him :D

It's unlikely that I'll be posting this week - until Friday - because my test is on Thursday T-T *weeps" I hate tests.

But after Friday, It's the best day, because I'm on holiday! And it's going to also be my birthday on Sunday - 16th of February so I don't know if I'll post - but I'll try!

Until Friday! Bye! Hope you liked it, Please Review! Thanks for reading!

Cliffhanger... *DUN DUN DUN...*


	24. Chapter 24

Namiya, Nieera rounded the corner with Giza, Ayo and Mapenzi at his feet. Ayo liked her older siblings but Mapenzi seemed to have a problem with them.

"So, do you think father will remember me?" asked Nieera as she walked, afraid of what her father would say. She had never known her father - so it was kind of exciting. Namiya saw her father at birth, but she didn't remember him. Niobe had no clue what was going on, but he was going to guide Namiya and Nieera all the way through.

"Of course he will. You're all he ever talks about." replied Giza.

They soon approached Sukari and Anara, who were lounging and sleeping. Anara was asleep and Sukari awoke when she saw them.

"Who are they, Giza? Friends?" asked Sukari, getting off of her rock.

"They came to see dad." explained Ayo. "We think-" her mouth was quickly covered by Mapenzi's paw.

"-That they'd be happy to see him." Mapenzi finished the sentence. Sukari frowned and pointed over to Anara.

"Wake him if you wish." she chuckled, playfully. "I'll be over here with Ayo and Mapenzi." She dragged the cubs away, leading them to disappointment.

"I wanna see what happens!" complained Mapenzi, Ayo agreed with him. But Sukari wasn't having any of this.

After a while, Anara woke up, encountering the faces of Nieera, Namiya and Niobe.

"Giza? Who have you brought here!?" he roared.

"We're your daughters," said Nieera, bringing Anara to complete silence. "I'm Nieera - you left me with Queen Kiara."

"And I'm Namiya - your lost cub that died." explained Namiya.

Anara began to tear. "You... how did you..." he didn't know what to say. "You _are _my daughters, how did you find me?" He took a step back, tears still falling.

Namiya and Nieera explained everything and soon, they were welcomed by Anara and Sukari and bonded with Ayo and Mapenzi - especially Giza.

* * *

At Pride Rock, Kiara was worried. She paced around the den with Nyota at her feet. Angu and Lekan were still playing around Shupavu and Vitani and Kovu was out with Simba, on his morning patrol. Nala was out hunting and covering for Kiara and Vitani. Shupavu and Vitani were officially mates. Vitani felt heat and love for the first time.

"Shupavu?" she called. "I want cubs.." she blushed and she never expected to ask that. Vitani always thought having cubs was hard but this time she would take the chance, at least one cub wouldn't hurt.

"You do?" Shupavu gasped. "I thought you didn't want cubs."

"I didn't. But now I know I'll have them with a loved one."

"Alright then, where do we go?" asked Shupavu, seeing she was in heat - he could smell it.

"This way."

He followed her outside, past the waterhole and flowerbed and into a curtain of water - to which they began their love.

Kiara was still at Pride Rock. Nala had returned from her hunt with the rest of the Pride.

"Kiara?"

"Mom, I'm worried. Nieera and Namiya haven't returned in days." replied Kiara.

"Niobe's gone too. What do you think happened?" Shani said.

"I don't know.." replied Nala. "Was there something they were really interested in?"

"Hmm... Something about their father..."

"They must have headed for Danira's old Pride!" suggested Shani, her green eyes widening. "I worried. Niobe's not fully grown yet! What do we do?"

"How do we find her old Pride?" asked Kiara.

"We'll figure out something."

* * *

Kovu and Simba were returning from their patrol.

"Kovu, I'll catch up with you later. I'm just going to take a quick drink." said Simba, leaning down.

"I'll wait with you. You are Kiara's father and anything can happen-"

"No, Kovu. I'm an experienced lion. Don't worry, go on - I'm sure your cubs are waiting. I'll be fine." Simba bragged.

Kovu nodded. His mane was now fully grown, going half way through his stomach. His scar was disappearing - it wasn't permanent like Scar's, since Zira didn't swipe him too hard. He made his way back to Pride Rock, glancing back a few times to make sure Simba was okay.

When Kovu was gone, something swiped Simba into the bush. He tried to roar for help but something prevented him from doing so. An arm was wrapped around his throat, revealing a thick voice.

"Hush, now, Simba." the voice said, laughing afterwards. "You're coming with me."

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" Simba said quickly. His heart was racing, he had experience but the grab was so hard it was weak - and he was being strangled.

* * *

Night approached quickly, Sukari was asleep and in the cave with Giza, Ayo and Mapenzi. Namiya, Nieera and Niobe were outside.

"Are you lions coming to bed or what?" asked Anara, playfully.

"Um.. later Anara.. I mean dad." Nieera found it hard to call him her father.

"Alright then." he turned back into the cave, preparing to sleep next to Sukari.

"So, are you guys going back?" Niobe spoke, looking at the stars.

"Don't think so. I'm happy here with my dad." Namiya looked to her younger sister then smiled.

"But, you have responsibilities there! What about your mother and father? They must be worried!" said Niobe. "And my mother.."

"Niobe, I told you to stay.." sighed Namiya.

"Kovu and Kiara are not our parents," scoffed Nieera. "Anara is our father now. You can go back if you want."

"But I want you to come with me," said Niobe. "Especially since Namiya is my mate and you're my best friend."

"I'm not going back, dear. Not until-"

"How can you say that?! Do you care about me?! I came with you to make sure you're alright and here you are-"

"I don't wanna fight, Niobe. Not now." said Namiya and turned to go back into the cave.

Niobe and Nieera were left alone. "Sorry about that." Nieera apologized.

"It's okay. I get it. I'll keep you girls safe.. even if it means... leaving my mother."

"No, Niobe."

Just then, Nieera nuzzled Niobe. A sweet, tender kiss came across his muzzle. His eyes widened.

"Nieera..."

"I know you're with Namiya but-"

"But nothing! I love her!"

"And I love you..." protested Nieera. Niobe gasped at that thought.

"I feel bad for saying this... but I love Namiya. I just can't..." Niobe stuttered.

"I think going back is the best option. I'll leave in the morning. Tell Namiya I love her and if she ever decides to come back.."

"No! It's not-"

"-It's not right for me to stay here. I'm going." he reassured, his strong eyes looking into Nieera's eyes.

* * *

Chapter 24! Niobe's going! NOOOOO!

Anyways, Vitani's gonna have her first cub! Yay! I finally got a chance to write - the test is over. Stay tuned for more tomorrow and for the rest of the holiday! This story might end during one of those times and series 2 may start.

Thanks for reading! I can't believe me and RusherWolf have the same birthday (this Sunday). Please Review! Hope you liked it! :3


	25. Chapter 25

Alrighty, hey guys! Sorry, I haven't uploaded in 3 days: Friday I was out, Saturday I had to go to my uncle's for his bday, Sunday it was my birthday and my cousin came over (she's still here) but I couldn't stay like this anymore. I'm addicted to writing fanfiction! I can't let go of it for more than 3 days! Lolz :3

Hope you had a happy birthday, RusherWolf!

Thank you all for your previous comments!

* * *

Nieera was trying to convince Niobe to stay, but nothing could get in that smart head of his, or was he smart?

"I'll stay the night, but I'll leave in the morning." Niobe told Nieera.

"Alright, but I just hope you understand why we're doing this. We never knew our father... or mother." explained Nieera.

* * *

At Pride Rock, the temptation was driving the family crazy. Kovu sat at the perch of Pride Rock, rallying the other lionesses to find Kiara. Nala came running up to him, in desperate search of her lion.

"Kovu!" she panted. "Kovu! Have you seen Simba?"

"Hasn't he returned?" asked Kovu.

He had a bad feeling it was his fault for leaving Simba all alone. Would Kiara still love him? Would the Pride still think of him as a king?

"No."

"Nieera and Namiya haven't returned either!" said Kiara, her cubs at her feet.

"Or Niobe!" chimed in Shani.

Kovu put his paw over his head. What was he going to do? Then it came to him.

"Everyone split into two groups.. I have an idea." he suggested.

Lionesses walked onto opposite sides.

"Nala, you lead that Pride." he pointed to the left. "With Vitani."

Vitani stepped forward and walked over to Nala.

"You will find Simba." he commanded.

"My side, you will be lead by me and Kiara and we will find Nieera, Niobe and Namiya."

"But who will take care of us?" asked Nyota, a tear in her eye.

"I will." said Dotty, smiling at the cub.

Soon, the Pride were off, searching frantically everywhere.

* * *

It was now morning, Niobe was preparing to leave but he didn't want anyone to hear.

He snuck out of the cave and sighed. "Oh, Namiya. Why?"

"Why did you have to leave us?"

He heard a soft voice behind him. He turned around.

"Namiya?"

"That's the name. Why are you leaving?" she placed her head under his chin and nuzzled him tenderly.

"I can't stay."

"Niobe... You can't leave us. It's dangerous out there." she explained.

Just then, several hyenas walked past.

"See?"

Niobe had to give in. "I'll stay," he sighed. "But only because I love you."

Just then, out of the cave, emerged Sukari, Giza, Ayo, Mapenzi, Nieera and Anara.

"What are you guys doing out so early?" squeaked Ayo, a paw in the air.

"Umm.. Nothing..?" gasped Namiya.

"I'm going hunting. Do you kids want to join me? And you, Giza? You're old enough." asked Sukari, hoping they'd say accept. Hunting alone was hard, there was no one to seal the herd in their spot.

"Sure." said the four teens.

They walked by Sukari's side.

* * *

It had been a day that both Prides were searching. Behind bushes, in jungles, waterholes, rocks, cave, everything!

Nala cried every night as they settled down to sleep.

Shupavu and Vitani cheered her up; but they had their own problems to worry about - Vitani could be expecting.

"Don't worry, Nala. Simba's a strong lion." consoled Vitani, nuzzling her.

"Thank you, Vitani." she pulled back some tears, biting her bottom lip.

"He must have run away." said Shupavu.

"It's not possible," said Nala. "He said he'd stick by my side... forever." she burst into more tears. The pain and frustration was killing her.

* * *

Kiara and Kovu were also heartbroken. Maybe they weren't their actual children, but they were still family. Shani would sit in the corner by herself and mourn as much as the rest of the Pride.

She shook her head. "Why'd you leave us, my son?" she asked herself.

The next day, the Pride set out again. It was raining lightly but a little rain wouldn't stop them. They suddenly spotted four blue things, flying quickly.

"Zazu!" gasped Kiara. She looked over to him. "Who are they?"

"These are my and Nzuri's chicks. Meet Usiku, Siku and Jana." he explained.

Usiku was a light violet, a mixture of Zazu and Nzuri. She was funny, outgoing and brave - perfect for a majordomo. Siku was a dark golden color - very different to the family. He was arrogant, ambitious and charismatic. Jana was a light blue, playful and sometimes a coward.

"We need a majordomo!" complained Kovu. "We haven't seen you for months!"

"Well, Usiku is going to be your future majordomo. I just wanted to introduce them to you, but I'll be back at pride Rock by tomorrow. I heard Dotty is in charge and I'll help her with her duties." said Zazu, sternly.

"How is Nzuri?" asked Shani, joining them.

"She's not too well. Just a bit ill - just a headache. But with some sleep, she'll be better enough to teach these babies how to fly tomorrow, whilst I'm out." replied Zazu. He perched up on Kovu's shoulder.

"Mane growing already I see!" he complimented. "How's life in the Pride Lands?"

"Not well.." said Kiara. "My father's missing and so is Nieera, Namiya and Niobe."

"I saw them the other day.. something about going to The Arosen Plains?" said Zazu.

"The that's where we're heading." Kovu said strictly.

* * *

Chapter 25! Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading! Please review!

Zazu has chicks! And Timon and Pumbaa may come back with babies, too!

Characters

Usiku - "Moon" - Usiku is the future majordomo to the Royal family. She is a violet color, funny, brave and outgoing. She is the oldest of Zazu and Nzuri's chicks.

Siku - "Sun" - He doesn't look like his parents at all! He is arrogant, ambitious, a golden color and the second eldest of Zazu and Nzuri's chicks.

Jana - "Yesterday" - Jana is the youngest. She is a light blue and has a personality much like Zazu's, though is a coward at times and is playful.


	26. Chapter 26

It had been weeks since Niobe had decided to stay with Nieera and Namiya. Nala and the group were still searching for Simba, as were Kiara and Kovu for their own reasons. Rains quickly descended on the plains, slowing the Pride down.

Kovu and Kiara searched the Arosen Plains with their group, scared and worried.

"Namiya!" Kovu called but there was no answer from behind.

"Nieera! Please, come home! We love you!" roared Kiara. The search was quickly leading her to tears, anger and frustration.

"Niobe!" Shani felt she had to give up. Memories of her wonderful son had just made her cry. She seemed to assume that Namiya would lead him in doing this, as a boyfriend he would always accept. But she wouldn't tell, it was a secret she simply had to bottle up.

Zazu was also back in his job, each day bringing his daughter, training her to one day take his place as the majordomo. Zazu was getting old too. It was ages since his mother, Zuzu died. He used her as an example of being a majordomo.

Timon and Pumbaa had not been normal these days. They had disappeared for over a month and had only returned today.

"Where's Simba?" asked Timon searching the cave. "And... uh... the rest of the Pride?"

Zazu swooped in to reply, Dotty behind him.

"Simba has disappeared." he said.

"And Niobe, Nieera and Namiya have gone too." chimed in Dotty. "I have to take care of Nyota, Lekan and Angu."

"Who are they?" asked Pumbaa. He seemed to be hiding something behind him, and putting on a nervous face.

"Lekan is Muta's son, Angu and Nyota are Kovu and Kiara's litter." expalined Dotty. "And... what's behind your back?"

"NOTHING!" snorted Pumbaa. "GOTTA RUN! TIMON..."

"Oh, yeah! Um... Nice knowin' ya! We'll be gone for another month or two." And with that, the meerkat began to scutter away with the pig. But Dotty and Zazu were already in front of them.

Dotty began growling, she was going to find out.

With a sigh and knowing they had been beaten, Timon ordered Pumbaa to reveal what they had been hiding. Dotty and Zazu gasped and so did the cubs, once they were out of the den.

* * *

Niobe and Namiya was relaxing whilst Nieera was playing with her siblings. The couple had seemed distant for the first few weeks, not wanting to really spend time together. They were still in love, just distant.

Niobe lay on one side and Namiya lay across from him, as far as she could get. But she couldn't hold in the guilt for much longer. She rised onto her four paws and slowly made her way over to her mate.

"Niobe..." she began. "I'm sorry at yelling for you the other day."

"Me too. I should've understood." he apologized.

"I felt so bad for yelling at you," she sat next to him. "You still love me, don't you?"

"Of course I do. You're my number one girl." he smirked, then proceeding to licking her cheek.

"Do you think... do you think our moms are looking for us?" asked Namiya as she watched her sister play with the younger cubs.

"I think... My mom's sensitive when it comes to leaving me alone." explained Niobe.

"I'm sorry." she apologized once more, but Niobe hugged her.

"Don't be. I should have listened to you..."

* * *

Nala was searching and she came across a den. The den was small and cramped, and it seemed to have nobody in it.

"Simba?" she cooed as she poked her head in the cave. She entered the small den, cramping herself through little cracks and forcing herself in. Water dripping from above and landing on her as she crawled.

The place was beautiful. Gems stuck on each wall, glittering but in the distance laid a lion. She squinched. The lion was golden, though covered in mud. But it didn't take long for her to recognize who it was...

A loud roar erupted from the den, shaking everything in it. Tears rolled down her cheeks, as her blue orbs searched the lion.

* * *

Chapter 26! Thanks for reading! Please review! Hope you liked it! And... who do you think this lion is? Do you think he should die? Who took him in there?

Next chapter will reveal whether Vitani is preggers or not!


	27. Chapter 27

Nala immediately recognized the lion as her own husband and ran up to him.

"Simba?" she nudged his face, "Simba! Get up! I love you!"

Vitani and the rest of the Pride heard her screaming and came in to see what was wrong.

"Nala..." Vitani placed her paw on her shoulder.

"Please, Vitani. Let's just get him home so Rafiki could cure him!" she said, her ears pinned behind her head. The Pride helped Shupavu carry Simba home.

When they returned, they found Timon and Pumbaa, watching over little Mongooses. Nala ignored them and set Simba on the floor.

"How did you... What?" Vitani gasped.

"We adopted them. Like we adopted Simba." explained Timon.

"Yeah! They were about to be eaten by a cheetah." said Pumbaa looking at the four Mongooses. "Their names are Tatai, Deni, Kike and Aheri."

"Speaking of Simba... what happened to him?" asked Timon.

"We don't know... but we found him unconscious in a cave," explained Vitani.

"Zazu! Get help!" yelled Nala and the bird immediately flew to Uma's baobab tree.

* * *

Kiara and Kovu couldn't find anything but then Kovu spotted a few lions playing.

"Kiara look!"

She immediately recognized the lioness and Nieera and Niobe and Namiya lay close by.

"Shani! Niobe's there too." she said.

They all darted towards the area. Niobe, Namiya and Nieera were shocked to find them.

"Who are they?" asked Giza, snarling.

Sukari, Anara, Mapenzi and Ayo emerged from behind him.

"Intruders!" yelled Anara. But he then recognized Kiara. "Queen Kiara?" He predicted why she was here and he wasn't ready to give these lions up.

"Did you kidnap them?!" roared Shani.

"Mom?!" Niobe gasped.

"Niobe... oh, son. Why?" she said, crying.

"Because he wanted to come along with us, whilst we were going to my father." said Nieera, harshly.

"I am your father." said Kovu.

"No! I am her _Biological _father." Anara snarled. The two fully-grown males began roaring. Kiara pulled Kovu back and Sukari pulled Anara back. "They're staying with me!"

"No they're not! You abandoned Nieera when she was born. I adopted her, now she's mine." said Kiara.

"Kiara, we're not owned." said Namiya.

"I'm your mother! How can you go back to this lion? He wanted nothing more to do with you!"

"That is true, kids." admitted Sukari. "I've known you all well and I love you all so much, but as I much as I hate to say it, your mother is right."

"Why can't you come with us?" asked Nieera, crying.

"Your king wouldn't like that." replied Sukari.

"Actually, since you are family.. I guess you could join." admitted Kovu.

The family re-united. Niobe ran up to his mother and nuzzled her, Nieera and Namiya nuzzled Kovu and Kiara and soon they all made their way home.

* * *

At Pride Rock, Vitani had recently been throwing up. She sat on the perch, alone.

Uma held Simba's paw, trying to see if his pulse still worked.

"He is alive." he said, bringing Nala a sigh of relief. "Simba just needs rest, food and comfort. I was thinking you could do dat, Nala. With some help."

Nala nodded and with that, Uma left the den.

"Uma?"

Uma turned around to meet Vitani's eyes.

"Can you give me a check-up? I'm not feeling too good."

Uma quickly gave Vitani a check-up and smiled. "You are with-cub, my dear." he said and scurried off.

Vitani's eyes widened and she went to tell Shupavu.

"Looks like your dream came true." he commented.

"Yeah, didn't yours?"

"Of course it did." he licked her cheek.

* * *

Kovu and Kiara returned with Sukari, Anara and the Pride. The Pride were re-united, nuzzling up to their sisters, cousins, aunts and children.

"So, what's going to happen to dad?" asked Kiara, seeing her father. She nuzzled his face and soon he awoke.

"Kiara?"

"Father! I'm so glad you're okay! Who took you?"

Simba sat down but his shoulders were pushed down. He looked over to see Nala. She gave him a lick but he was too weak to do so.

"I .. I don't remember. He had black mane and there was another grey lioness with him." he coughed up a bit of blood. "They beat me for being King."

"How terrible." commented Nala.

"Gruesome." said Shani.

"Horrifying.." agreed the rest of the Pride.

"But... I'll be here no matter what," he said. "If there are any battles..."

"Simba! You can't fight! You're injured." said Nala, nuzzling him.

"But I love my Pride, and so I'll do anything for them." said Simba with a light chuckle.

"Hey! That's what I'm suppose to say," chuckled Kovu.

* * *

Okay! Chapter 27! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I might update later today... unlikely... but maybe. If not today, I'll see if I can come on tomorrow.

Sukari and Anara have joined the Pridelanders.

But who kidnapped Simba? Why do you think it's that person? And yes! Vitani is preggers. I would like a suggestion of names - If you guys don't mind :)

Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it! Please review :3


End file.
